MISSING
by Izabel65
Summary: Cuddy enceinte de House,se rend à Chicago, en compagnie de Wilson, pour reconnaitre son corps. Comment tout cela est-il arrivé? Mais il ne s'agit pas de House, alors où est-il? cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il a disparu!Que lui est-il vraiment arrivé?
1. Chapter 1

Missing

_**Princeton à l'instant présent.**_

_Lisa Cuddy arriva à 7h00. Répondit par automatisme aux 'bonjour' qu'on lui adressait. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, lançant à Brenda en passant devant elle._

_ Je ne suis là pour personne. J'ai de la paperasse en retard.

_ Très bien Dr Cuddy.

_Lisa entra dans son bureau. Verrouilla la porte et baissa les stores. Elle accrocha son manteau, humide à cause de la neige. Elle regarda son bureau, il était encombré par les dossiers posés en vrac dessus. _

_Cela allait lui prendre des jours pour rattraper son retard. Mais, chose étrange pour tous ceux qui connaissait Lisa Cuddy, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne venait travailler que pour des raisons 'alimentaires'. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. En tout cas plus depuis 47 jours maintenant._

_Une fois installée dans son fauteuil, ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur le cadre posé sur son bureau. Elle éclata en sanglots, encore. Malgré le chauffage, elle frissonnait. Elle prit la photo et la serra contre son cœur, croisant les bras. _

_Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa perte lui laisserait un si grand vide. C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même avait aussi disparu._

_Après avoir pleuré une heure en vidant deux boîtes de Kleenex, elle alla dans sa salle d'eau. La personne qu'elle vit dans le miroir, était bien loin de la Directrice et Doyenne, qu'elle était avant. Elle avait les traits tirés, à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle avait maigri aussi, ses pommettes étaient plus marquées. Même la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, ils avaient pris une teinte bleu-gris, sans éclat. Elle arrangeait son maquillage quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit._

_Au même instant, Brenda discutait avec le docteur Wilson._

_ Je suis inquiète Dr Wilson. C'est de pire en pire, même le maquillage ne cache plus ses cernes.

_ Je vais aller lui parler. J'arriverai à lui faire prendre des vacances ou alors je la mettrai en arrêt maladie.

_ Elle s'est enfermée dans son bureau. Elle ne vous ouvrira pas.

_ Dans se cas je défoncerai la porte, il faut qu'elle réagisse, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça !

_ J'espère, sinon sa grossesse risque de mal se passer.

_ Cet enfant est la seule chose qui lui reste de……

_**NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!**

_Ce cri venait du bureau de Lisa. Wilson se précipita, il prit un presse papier sur le bureau de Brenda et cassa la vitre avec. Il passa son bras au travers de la vitre brisée. Trouva le verrou et le tourna._

_Lisa était allongée à côté de son bureau, inconsciente. Wilson fut près d'elle rapidement. Elle respirait encore mais son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop rapide. Il demanda à Brenda de lui apporter un calmant. _

_Il souleva Cuddy et la déposa sur son divan. Il prit la seringue que lui tendait Brenda et injecta le calmant à Lisa. _

_ Merci Brenda, je crois que ça ira. Refermez la porte en partant s'il vous plait.

_ Si vous avez encore besoin de quoique ce soit appelez moi.

_Il s'assit au bord du canapé près de Lisa. Il surveillait son rythme cardiaque, il ralentissait. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle semblait perdue._

_ Que sait-il passé ? Je…

_ Nous avons entendu un hurlement et je vous ai trouvé au sol, inanimée.

_ La…la police de Chicago…vient d'appeler…..

_Elle se jeta dans les bras de Wilson en pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Wilson, la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement c'était une situation devenue familière depuis sa disparition. Lui aussi en souffrait. _

_***Flash back***_

_**Consultations 10h15**_

_Lisa Cuddy fulminait, IL était en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle allait finir par le tuer. Elle enfila une blouse, prit un dossier et se rendit salle d'examen N°3. _

_Il devait rentrer de Chicago la veille. Il aurait du être là. _

_Elle se promit de lui faire payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En fait non, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le 'punir' et elle venait de trouver. Après tout, autant se servir de leur relation à son avantage. _

_Eh oui, ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. _

_Le lendemain non plus House ne se présenta pas à l'hôpital. Elle demanda d'abord à Wilson et ensuite à son équipe s'ils avaient des nouvelles. Aucun d'eux n'avaient reçu d'appels. Elle essaya de le joindre sur son portable et sur son fixe mais sans résultat. _

_Elle profita de la pause déjeuner pour se rendre chez lui. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se servit de son double et ouvrit la porte. _

_Elle fut surprise de trouver l'appartement vide. Personne, le lit était fait. Aucun bagage ne traînait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Sa moto était là mais pas sa voiture._

_Elle sentit alors un pincement au niveau du sternum. Elle appela l'hôtel où il était descendu pour le congrès. On lui dit que le Dr House avait toujours sa chambre, mais qu'il n'était pas venu depuis deux jours._

_De plus en plus inquiète, elle avait appelé Wilson. Trois jours plus tard la police de la route retrouvait sa voiture accidentée, à plus de 100 kilomètres de Chicago. Mais de House aucune trace. Le sang trouvé sur les lieux de l'accident de correspondait pas à son groupe sanguin._

_Les recherches n'aboutirent à rien. _

_***Fin du Flash back***_

_Cela faisait 47 jours que Gregory House avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Le plus dur à supporter était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Cela faisait aussi un mois que Cuddy savait qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. _

_Elle s'était calmée. Il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Il lui posa la question, se doutant de la réponse. _

_ Que vous a dit la police Lisa ?

_ Ils…ont trouvé…un corps…il est défiguré. Mais ses papiers sont au nom de …de Greg. Ils me demandent de venir…l'identifier.

_Wilson sentit les larmes monter et les laissa couler. Il avait toujours espéré le revoir. Le retrouver, mais là un corps signifiait la fin._

_**Chicago le lendemain 18h45**_

_**Centre Médico-légal.**_

_Wilson avait tenu à accompagner Lisa. Elle ne protesta pas, elle avait besoin de son soutien. Le détective Joseph Danvers était venu les chercher à l'aéroport. Puis dans un silence pesant les avait conduit jusqu'au centre._

_Ils étaient devant la porte et virent à travers le hublot, le médecin légiste qui s'approchait. Il ouvrit la porte, aussitôt Cuddy fut assaillie par le froid de la pièce. Elle fut incapable de faire un pas. Ses jambes refusant de bouger, et même de la soutenir. Wilson la rattrapa de justesse par la taille. Il lui proposa d'identifier le corps seul, mais elle tenait à le faire, à le voir une dernière fois._

_Le médecin ouvrit une porte et fit coulisser le tiroir. Wilson était effrayé par cette forme recouverte d'un tissu blanc. Le légiste essaya d'être le plus délicat possible lorsqu'il prit la parole._

_ Je ne peux pas vous montrer son visage….Il a été….battu à mort, il est méconnaissable. Avait-il un signe distinctif qui pourrait vous aider à le reconnaître ?

_ Montrez-nous sa cuisse droite, demanda aussitôt Wilson.

_Le médecin s'exécuta. Wilson percevait les tremblements de Lisa, alors que le drap se soulevait. Lui-même se sentait chancelant, nauséeux._

_Leur réaction à la vision de la cuisse fut immédiate. Lisa éclata en sanglots, et Wilson d'un rire nerveux. Le médecin prit un air compatissant._

_ Je suis navré…Je vais faire le…

_ Ce n'est pas House, réussit à dire Wilson.

_ ……mais

_ Désolé pour notre réaction, c'est horrible de se réjouir de la sorte. Mais cet homme n'est pas le Dr Grégory House. Je suis formel.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper ? demanda Danvers.

_ Oui, la cuisse de cet homme est normale. Celle de House a une cicatrice suite à une ablation partielle du muscle.

_ Comment s'est-il retrouvé en possession des papiers de votre ami ? Et qui est cet homme ? Interrogea Danvers.

_ Pourrait-on voir les affaires qu'il avait sur lui ? demanda Lisa, dont les pleurs de soulagements avaient cessés.

_ Bien sûr, mais sortons de cette pièce. Docteur vous pouvez nous faire porter ses affaires dans la salle d'attente ?

_ Je vous les apporte.

_Wilson et Cuddy suivirent le détective jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent en attendant. Cuddy se remettait du choc émotionnel avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas lui….Bien, mais où pouvait-il être ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avoir vu ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, lui redonnait espoir. _

_Le médecin arriva et donna deux sacs en papier au policier. Ce dernier vida son contenu sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Wilson reconnu immédiatement sa montre. Cuddy la prit aussitôt d'une main tremblante. Le manteau aussi était à House, comment ne pas le reconnaître avec son bouton dépareillé. Tout ceci donnait une autre dimension à sa disparition. Le détective laissa la montre à Cuddy, mais remballa le reste._

_ Je vais faire relever les empreintes de notre inconnu. Une fois que nous connaîtrons son identité, j'en serais un peu plus.

_ Existe-t-il une possibilité qu'il soit toujours vivant ? Lisa avait demandé ça d'une voix ferme.

_ Je vous mentirai en vous disant oui. Si comme je le crois, il s'est fait agresser et voler Il a peu de chance de s'en être sorti. Nous sommes en décembre, vous avez pu constater qu'il fait très froid. Il a disparu début novembre, il faisait déjà très froid.

_ Merci pour votre franchise.

_ Venez je vous conduis à votre hôtel.

_Le détective les laissa à leur hôtel et retourna travailler. Qui pouvait-être ce cadavre à la morgue ? Il soupira en jetant un dernier regard au Dr Cuddy. _

_Elle faisait peine à voir, partagée entre espoir et désespoir. Elle avait parfaitement compris que les chances de survies de House étaient plus qu'infimes. Surtout sans papiers, ni vêtements chauds par ce temps hivernal. _

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre Cuddy enleva son manteau et le jeta sur le lit. Elle s'approcha de la table qui pouvait servir de bureau. Elle s'assit, ouvrit l'annuaire téléphonique aux pages professionnelles. Elle attrapa un crayon dans le petit pot ainsi que le bloc note et commença à noter des adresses._

_Wilson l'observait médusé. Lors du trajet en voiture, elle s'était tue. Maintenant elle était excitée. Elle noircissait la page frénétiquement, en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Il s'avança d'un pas résolu. Lui arracha le crayon, le posant violemment sur la table. _

_ Arrêtez ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites…

_ Wilson ? Que…

_ Ecoutez, quelque soit l'idée que vous avez, elle attendra demain !

_ Mais…

_ NON ! Vous avez besoin de repos ! **DE REPOS LISA !**

_ Je…Je vais bien….

_ C'est faux, ne le niez pas !

_Cuddy d'abord choquée par l'attitude de Wilson, dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle n'allait pas bien, le pire elle se laissait aller. Elle fit plus attention à l'expression du visage de James. C'était la même expression qu'il avait envers Greg, lorsque ce dernier dépassait les limites._

_Wilson lui, regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter de cette manière. Il venait d'évacuer son stress en lui criant dessus. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce, mais ferme._

_ Vous devez vous ressaisir Lisa. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour Rachel et votre futur enfant. **SON** enfant.

_ Je…vais faire un effort. Vous avez raison, comme toujours.

_ Je vais demander à ce que l'on nous apporte notre repas dans la chambre. Après vous m'expliquerez. Dit-il en montrant le bloc note.

_Il écouta donc l'idée de Cuddy. Il y adhéra aussitôt. Ils resteraient donc plus longtemps à Chicago. Il avait cependant fait fondre un somnifère dans le verre de vin de Lisa. Il agit assez rapidement. Il la laissa vers 21h00, elle se coucha cinq minutes plus tard. Elle s'endormit profondément. _

_A quelques rues de l'hôtel, le Snack Bar 'The Duke' fermait. Il était 1h00 du matin. Le 'Duke' appela son plongeur et homme à tout faire. _

_ Eh Luke ! Viens par ici !

_ ..Y'a…un pro…blème.

_ Non, au contraire. Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé à la grillade ce soir.

_ Mer…ci.

_ Andrew ne reviendra pas avant une semaine. J'ai décidé que tu le remplacerais en attendant. Sans toi il serait mort, t'as épaté les ambulanciers.

_Son employé lui sourit en hochant la tête. Parler lui était difficile. Il regarda surpris l'enveloppe que son patron lui tendait. _

_ C'est un petit bonus, et tu en auras un autre en fin de semaine. Allez file, j'ai vu la voiture de ta cousine dans la ruelle.

_ Bonsoir…Boss.

_ A lundi ! Profite bien de ton Week-end !

_Luke enfila son anorak, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, mit son bonnet. Prit sa canne et sortit. Il claudiqua jusqu'à la voiture. Cloé était venue le chercher, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il fut installé, elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue._

_ Ca c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui…j'ai fa… fait les…gr…gril...

_Il eut un mouvement d'humeur, un enfant de deux ans parlait mieux que lui. Il tourna la tête et regarda à travers la vitre un point imaginaire. Cloé n'insista pas et le laissa dans son mutisme. Elle savait que cela ne durait jamais longtemps. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez elle. Cloé alla directement se coucher. Lui prit une douche avant d'aller se coucher. _

_Mais avant de passer derrière les deux paravents, installés au fond du salon, et qui cachaient le lit où il dormait. Il prit l'enveloppe et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Cet argent, il le donnait à Cloé. Elle était vraiment gentille, c'est elle qui lui avait trouvé ce boulot. Pouvoir à son tour l'aider le rendait heureux. Après douze heures de travail, il s'endormit comme une masse._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_J'ai réédité ma fiction corrigée, merci à sandtoul pour le travail qu'elle a fourni. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ils ne peuvent que m'aider. Bonne lecture à tous  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuddy se réveilla parfaitement reposée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis …sa disparition. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas normal. Pas dans l'état de tension nerveuse où elle se trouvait la veille. Elle prit la direction de la salle d'eau en souriant._

_Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Wilson. Elle était certaine qu'il avait joué au 'marchand de sable'. Mais comment lui en vouloir, de prendre soin d'elle. Alors que lui aussi était affecté par la disparition de Greg. Dix sept mois après la mort d'Amber, il avait dû faire face à cette tragique situation. _

_Une fois prête, elle mit la liste qu'elle avait faite dans son sac et quitta sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte de Wilson deux minutes plus tard. Celui-ci ouvrit, il la fit entrer._

_ Bonjour Lisa, bien dormi ?

_ Oui, à ce propos….

_ J'avoue, je vous ai donné un de mes somnifères.

_ ……

_Lisa le fixa, elle avait raison. Lui aussi n'allait pas bien. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. De ne jamais lui avoir demandé comment il se sentait. James lui sourit et la rassura._

_ Ne vous en voulez pas. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car vous aviez déjà vos propres soucis.

_ Vous êtes un ami, j'aurais dû….

_ Vous avez la liste ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

_ Dans mon sac, ainsi que ceci.

_Elle prit une photo dans son sac. C'était une photo de House, une des rares qu'il avait accepté qu'elle fasse. Il tenait Rachel dans ses bras. C'était celle de son bureau._

_ Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner d'abord.

_ Je vous suis. Il y en a beaucoup, ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Nous avons tout le temps. Allez venez.

_Deux heures plus tard, Lisa et Wilson entraient dans un café pour se réchauffer un peu. Ils venaient de se rendre dans trois asiles de jours. Dans l'espoir que quelqu'un reconnaisse House sur la photo. Ils en avaient encore une bonne dizaine à voir. Wilson se chargerait de ceux de nuit. Lisa avait aussi fait la liste de tous les dispensaires médicaux. _

_C'est le fait que Wilson parle de la blessure de Greg, qui lui avait donné cette idée. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, qu'il soit capable ou non de communiquer ou de se déplacer. Une seule chose était sûre, il aurait besoin d'antalgiques pour sa jambe. _

_Ils reprirent leur recherche. Wilson veillant à ce que Lisa se ménage. Il espérait tout autant qu'elle le retrouver. Le bruit de sa canne sur le sol, sa porte de bureau s'ouvrant à la volée et tout le reste, lui manquait cruellement. _

_Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner vers midi. Et commencèrent la visite des dispensaires. Jusque là, rien. Il était à peine 5h30 du soir, mais il faisait nuit._

_ Rentrons Lisa, nous continuerons demain.

_ Encore un, il est juste à côté…

_ Lisa ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous êtes fatiguée.

_ James…s'il vous plait.

_ Allons- y, soupira-t-il. Mais après on rentre.

_ Oui, c'est d'accord.

**Dans l'appartement de Cloé, plus tôt dans la matinée.**

Cloé fut réveillée par une claque énergique sur les fesses. Elle ouvrit les yeux en rouspétant.

_ Je suis de repos, laisses moi dormir !

_ Debout fainéante ! Il est plus de 11h00 !

_ Au non ! J'avais promis à Luke que j'irais avec lui voir le médecin de la clinique

_ Je m'en suis chargée. Il n'a pas voulu que je te réveille.

_ Alors ?

_ Il faudrait qu'il passe un scanner cérébral…

_ Sans assurance ? Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

_ Nous trouverons une solution….allez viens, il a préparé le repas.

_Cloé regarda Karen sortir de la chambre, qui accentua intentionnellement son déhanchement. Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit précédente. Elle se leva enfin et alla les rejoindre. Luke se débattait avec un ouvre bouteille. Apparemment le bouchon avait décrété de rester à sa place. Ce qui fit sourire Cloé. Elle allait parler quand son portable sonna. _

_ Oui ?

_ ……

_ D'accord, je serais là à 1h30.

_Elle raccrocha et regarda Luke et Karen, ils faisaient la tête tous les deux. Ils avaient compris qu'elle irait au dispensaire aujourd'hui. Alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma. Elle était vraiment désolée. _

_ Peter est malade, je vais le remplacer.

_ On ira au …cinéma tous les….deux. Avec Karen.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, on comprend très bien. C'est important pour toi.

_**A l'instant présent**_

_Cloé avait bien été occupée. Les malades s'étaient succédés sans interruption. Elle partait dans vingt minutes. Elle vérifiait des dossiers quand elle vit une femme et un homme entrer. A leurs vêtements, ils ne semblaient pas dans le besoin pour venir se faire soigner dans un dispensaire. Elle leur sourit quand ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Mon Dieu, la jeune femme avait l'air épuisée. _

_ Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Wilson et voici le Dr Cuddy.

_ Vous venez pour le centre ?

_ Non, non. Nous recherchons un ami et collègue, précisa Wilson.

_ Il a disparu depuis quelques semaines. Dans cette ville, peut-être que vous l'avez vu. Expliqua Lisa en lui tendant la photo.

_ ….Mais, c'est Luke !

_Cloé tenait la photo, et regardait fixement le visage de House. Il y avait tant de choses qui prenaient un autre sens maintenant. _

_Cuddy ne retint qu'un mot 'c'est'. Il était vivant ! Elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle agrippa le bras de Wilson, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Mais pour une fois depuis bien longtemps Wilson y vit l'espoir et un grand soulagement. Lui aussi éprouvait un soulagement immense. Le doute n'avait plus lieu d'être, House était vivant. _

_ Dr Cuddy, vous vous sentez bien ?

_ Bon sang ! Lisa !

_La fatigue conjuguée au stress et enfin au choc de cette bonne nouvelle, eurent raison de Cuddy qui venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Wilson. Aidé par Cloé, il la transporta dans une des salles d'examen et l'allongea sur la table. Wilson l'ausculta, elle n'était qu'évanouie. La Lisa Cuddy qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas perdu connaissance aussi facilement quelques mois plus tôt. Toute cette histoire l'avait presque détruite émotionnellement, sa réaction était compréhensible. Il s'adressa enfin à l'infirmière._

_ Luke ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est bien la personne de la photo.

_ Vous savez où il est ?

_ Oui, chez moi…

_ Oh….

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ecoutez, je termine ma garde dans cinq minutes….

_ Vous allez nous conduire à lui….

_ Et bien, il serait plus sage d'attendre…Cela risque de lui causer un choc et vu son état…

_ Son état ? Que…qu'est-ce qu'il là ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Il souffre d'amnésie et d'aphasie …

_ Mais il….

_ Voilà ce que nous allons faire Dr Wilson. Dès que votre collègue sera revenue à elle, nous irons dans un bar pas très loin. Je vous raconterais tout.

_Wilson accepta sa proposition, malgré le désir de se rendre auprès de son ami. Il resta près de Lisa, le temps que Cloé appelle Karen pour lui dire qu'elle aurait un peu de retard. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle. Lorsque Cuddy reprit ses esprits, Wilson lui parla de la proposition de Cloé. En omettant de parler de l'état de santé de House._

_Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans un box, au fond du bar. Ils attendirent que la serveuse leur apporte leur commande. Puis Cuddy pria Cloé de raconter son histoire. _

_ Comme ça Luke est médecin ? Au fait c'est quoi son nom.

_ Gregory House, mais pourquoi l'appeler Luke. Interrogea Lisa.

_ Parce qu'il est amnésique. Donc c'est un médecin, je comprends mieux comment il a pu sauver Andrew. Devant leur air surpris, une autre longue histoire rajouta-t-elle.

_ Comment l'avez rencontré ?

_ Disons que je suis tombée sur lui par hasard, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'est tombé dessus.

_Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette. Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Elle rouvrit les yeux et commença son récit._

_***Flash back***_

_**Chicago 5 semaines plus tôt.**_

_Cloé Evans jeta un œil à sa montre, il était plus de minuit. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Elle était épuisée. Elle gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'entrée de son immeuble. La pluie qui tombait depuis la matinée était glacée. Et ce vent froid annonçant un hiver précoce n'arrangeait rien. Elle marchait tête baissée pour protéger son visage de la morsure du froid. _

_Elle arrivait aux escaliers du perron lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, car elle tomba par terre en même temps que la personne qui venait de se retenir à elle. En plus elle se retrouvait coincée en partie sous elle. Elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_L'inconnu, avait roulait sur le côté, mais n'essaya pas de se relever. Au contraire il se recroquevilla sur lui-même resserrant un morceau de bâche plastique trouée autour de lui. Son corps était secoué par des tremblements. L'infirmière lui posa une main sur son épaule, mais il fit un geste brusque pour se dégager. Levant un de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger. _

_Elle n'essaya pas de le retoucher, mais examina son apparence. Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit, le plastique transparent laissait voir ses vêtements. Il n'avait qu'un Tee-shirt, un jean et il n'avait pas de chaussures. Pas étonnant qu'il tremblait, il devait être gelé. Pourtant lorsqu'il osa enfin la regarder, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que le froid. Les yeux de l'homme étaient brillants de fièvre. Et il semblait complètement perdu, paniquait même. Elle le vit se replier un peu plus sur lui-même le visage crispé par la douleur. Mais chose étrange aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. _

_Le fait qu'il ait bougé, fit que le réverbère l'éclaira un peu mieux. Elle vit alors son crâne, il y avait une substance brunâtre sur le côté gauche. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle prit son portable et composa un numéro. _

_ Karen descend, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Puis à l'homme.

_ Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

_Il hocha la tête._

_ Je suis infirmière, vous avez besoin de soins. Je vais vous amenez chez moi, d'accord ?

_Nouveau hochement d'acceptation._

_ Que se passe-t-il Cloé ?

_ Viens m'aider à amener cet homme chez nous.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ?

_ Crois moi il n'est pas en état de se battre. A l'homme, allez on y va, on va vous aider.

_Elles l'amenèrent directement dans la salle de bain. Cloé lui dit qu'il devait prendre une douche bien chaude, pour se réchauffer. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à se placer sous la douche. En voyant sa cuisse, elle sut ce qui le faisait souffrir. Elle dût lui donner le tabouret pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. _

_Avec une serviette elle frotta délicatement sa tête pour faire partir le sang. Il avait une plaie d'une dizaine de centimètre environ, et qui suppurait. Elle était assaillie par des tas de questions, mais pour l'instant elle se devait de soigner cet homme. _

_Elle coupa l'eau et l'aida à passer un drap de bain autour de sa taille. Son amie Karen entra dans la salle de bain à ce moment là._

_ Met le tabouret devant le lavabo, et aide moi à le soutenir.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il est brûlant de fièvre, il a les pupilles dilatées et une plaie inquiétante sur le crâne.

_ On devrait peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital, tu ne crois pas ?

_ On verra ça plus tard, tu veux bien lui préparer une soupe le temps que je soigne sa blessure.

_Elle avait alors nettoyé la blessure, lui rasant les cheveux tout autour et refermant la plaie avec des passements suturaux. Ensuite aidée par Karen, elle l'avait amené jusqu'au canapé, converti en lit. Il ne parlait toujours pas, et gardait la tête basse. _

_Il faillit s'étouffer en avalant trop vite un morceau de la tranche de pain que Karen lui avait donné avec son bol de soupe. Elles se demandèrent à sa façon d'agir, depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas mangé._

_Lorsqu'il eut fini, Cloé lui donna deux comprimés d'hydrocodone. Espérant que cela l'apaiserait et ferait baisser sa température qui s'élevait à plus de 39°C._

_Elle resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Elle le veilla toute la nuit. _

_***Fin de flash back***_

_Cloé interrompit son récit un moment. Elle observa les deux médecins, ils étaient littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle remarqua aussi le léger tremblement de la main de la femme. Qui avait mis en pièce sa serviette pendant qu'elle l'écoutait. _

_Cuddy était à cran, elle avait envie de le rejoindre, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le sentir vivant contre elle. Imaginer House dans cet état lui était insupportable. Elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Encore une fois Wilson la réconfortait, bien que lui-même éprouva les mêmes sentiments._

_D'un signe de tête il invita Cloé à continuer son récit._


	3. Chapter 3

_***Flash back***_

_Pendant 4 jours, il resta dans un état fébrile, à demi conscient. Elles le surveillaient à tour de rôle. Grâce aux comprimés d'hydrocodone, que Cloé lui donnait deux fois par jour, il avait l'air de moins souffrir. Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas parlé. _

_Enfin au matin du 5__ème__ jour, il se réveilla sans fièvre. La première chose qu'il ressentit c'est la chaleur. Il était à l'abri…et dans un lit apparemment. Comment était-il arrivé jusque- là ? Même la douleur était moins forte. Il essaya de se rappeler, en vain. Une voix douce le sortit de ces pensées._

_ Bonjour, je suis Cloé Evans, je suis infirmière et vous êtes chez moi.

_Il voulut lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit, il réessaya à plusieurs reprises en vain. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il fut gagné par un sentiment de panique, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il muet ? Et ce n'est pas la question suivante qui allait le rassurer. Cloé ayant prévu cette éventualité, lui tendit un bloc note et un crayon. _

_ Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

_Il s'apprêtait à écrire, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Son nom…il l'avait oublié….mais merde ! Que lui arrivait-il ? La crainte se transforma peu à peu en colère. Colère dirigée contre lui-même, qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Il se concentra et écrivit, au moins ça, il savait toujours le faire. Il redonna le bloc à Cloé, elle le prit et lut ce qu'il avait inscrit._

Je ne sais pas qui je suis

Que met-il arrivé ?

Comment suis-je venu chez vous ?

Depuis combien de temps ?

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, y vit l'inquiétude. Elle se fit la plus rassurante possible._

_ Vous êtes chez moi depuis 5 jours. Vous m'avez bousculé alors que je rentrais chez moi. Comme vous étiez brûlant de fièvre et seulement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, je vous ai amené ici. Je pense que votre amnésie et votre aphasie, enfin le fait que vous ne pouvez pas parler, sont les conséquences de la blessure que vous avez sur le côté droit.

_Il reprit le bloc._

_Je savais ce qu'était une aphasie._

_Je me rappelle avoir été malade et d'avoir eu très mal partout _

_Et de deux hommes me prenant mes affaires. Enfin le peu qui me restait, mes chaussures et ma chemise._

_Une vieille femme m'a donné un morceau de plastique et une pomme. _

_Ensuite je ne sais plus_

_Je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai été blessé_

_Après avoir lu._

_ Je travaille dans une clinique, où il y a un jour de consultation gratuit par semaine. Je vais vous y amener. Cette après midi je travaille, je demanderais au Dr Patrick de vous examiner. Il est neurologue.

Pourquoi faire ça ?

Vous auriez pu appeler une ambulance

_ Dans votre état, il était plus logique de vous amener ici. Vos mains étaient engourdies et vos lèvres cyanosées. Le plus urgent était de vous mettre au chaud.

_Il écrivit un dernier mot avant de se recoucher et de disparaître sous la couverture. Elle lut __« MERCI ». __Elle le laissa se reposer. Elle appela Karen pour lui demander d'acheter quelques affaires. Il fit sa connaissance le soir même. A sa grande surprise, elle déposa plusieurs paquets sur le lit, lui disant qu'ils étaient pour lui. Il découvrit des vêtements chauds et une paire de basket. Elles décidèrent de l'appeler Luke, ce qu'il accepta sans problème._

_Le lendemain, elle l'avait conduit à la clinique. Le médecin l'avait examiné, lui avait fait faire tout un tas de tests. Il s'avéra qu'il les passa tous sans problème. Son aphasie était certainement due au choc post-traumatique qui avait provoqué la blessure à la tête. Avec du calme et du temps, il retrouverait la parole. Mais devrait s'entraîner régulièrement à lire à haute voix dès que cela arriverait pour faciliter sa 'guérison'. Quand à son amnésie, il ne faisait aucun doute, que le choc reçut à la tête avait d'une façon ou d'une autre touché la région de l'hippocampe provocant une amnésie épisodique rétrograde. Il avait perdu le souvenir de sa vie, de qui il était, de ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement sa mémoire pouvait revenir entièrement, partiellement ou pas du tout. C'est avec un air désolé qu'il dit que seul des examens plus coûteux pourraient leur en apprendre plus. Mais qu'étant donné la situation, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de suivre régulièrement son état de santé et juger de ses progrès._

_Elles avaient acheté un lit et deux paravents, lui installant ainsi un coin chambre dans le salon. Il avait protesté, parlant de police et de services sociaux, sans succès. Cloé lui rappela que seul un environnement calme et sécurisant l'aiderait pour sa guérison. Il passait ses journées à lire, faire des Sodokus et des mots croisés force 5. Il s'était même mis à la cuisine. Cela eut l'effet escompté, au bout d'une semaine, il prononça son premier mot. Encore une semaine et il faisait des phrases courtes et parfois hésitante. _

_Un soir Cloé le trouva en train de parcourir les offres d'emplois sur le journal. Un Snack Bar recherchait un plongeur et un homme à tout faire. Il lui demanda de l'y emmener le lendemain. Pas besoin de parler pour faire la vaisselle. Karen le soutint face à Cloé qui disait qu'il pouvait faire autre chose de plus valorisant. _

_Le seul problème c'est que pour le moment il n'était pas 'normal'. Il aviserait quand il aurait retrouvé l'usage de la parole correctement. Ils avaient raison tous les deux, elle accepta de le conduire. Elle l'accompagna, mais le laissa parler. Elle se fit passer pour sa cousine, expliquant qu'il était comme ça suite à un accident._

_Le patron l'embaucha et il commença le jour même. Il rentra de ce premier jour de travail épuisé mais content. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il y travaillait. Le jour de sa première paye, il la donna à Cloé «pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ». Elle ne la refusa pas, mais ne la garda pas non plus, d'un commun accord avec karen, elle le mit dans une petite boîte, qu'elle laissa sur le haut du buffet de la cuisine._

_Il faisait d'énormes progrès, pour parler, mais parfois, parce qu'il était fatigué ou avait éprouvé une émotion, il bégayait et cela le déprimait. Il s'enfermait alors dans son monde, refusant tout contact. Mais heureusement cela ne durait pas longtemps. Mais de ses souvenirs, rien, il disait seulement rêver régulièrement de la même femme brune aux cheveux bouclés. Mais il la voyait toujours de dos. Il était persuadé de la connaître pourtant. Il y avait aussi une autre femme blonde, les cheveux longs qui disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. _

_***Fin du flash back***_

_Cuddy et Wilson avaient écouté sans rien dire. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi la police ne l'avait pas trouvé. En y réfléchissant leur choix était logique et l'avait aidé. Ils n'avaient pas pu, ni l'un ni l'autre, s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant House faisant la plonge ou passant la serpillière. Quant aux deux femmes, il s'agissait de Lisa et d'Amber. _

_ Voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant Dr Wilson, vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai dit que le voir comme ça risque d'être perturbant pour lui.

_ En effet, mais je crois que j'ai une idée. Voilà ce que vous allez faire.

_ **Attendez ! Il a besoin de soins !**

_Lisa avait parlé si fort, qu'elle attira le regard des autres clients. Wilson posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Il lui sourit et exposa son idée. Une fois qu'il eût fini, Lisa se sentit rassurée. Le seul point négatif étant qu'elle devait encore attendre avant de le voir. Cloé les accompagna au commissariat où le détective Joseph Danvers leur apporta son aide. _

_Cloé donna son numéro de portable à Wilson et prit le sien. Elle leur promit de les tenir informés. Elle les déposa à leur hôtel et rentra chez elle. Il était plus de 8h00 quand elle arriva. Elle les trouva en train de cuisiner tout en chantant 'Honey, Honey'. Ils avaient été voir Mamma Mia. Luke, enfin Gregory, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Karen vit tout de suite que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais, alors qu'elle allait poser une question, Cloé lui coupa la parole._

_ Alors ce film ?

_ Excellent, dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir.

_ Le repas est presque…prêt. Si tu veux, on peut…aller le voir demain.

_ On verra.

_Elle essaya de rester calme pendant le repas, elle avait décidé de lui parler après. Karen s'était aperçue de son trouble et se demandait bien ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Après le repas, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, mit la chaîne qui diffusait The L world et fit signe aux filles de le rejoindre. Il fut surpris quand Cloé éteignit la télé. Elle s'assit près de lui, il remarqua un papier dans sa main. _

_ Luke, j'ai une chose importante à te dire.

_ Je t'écoute. _Il l'avait dit très vite, subitement inquiet_.

_ Des personnes sont passées au dispensaire aujourd'hui, avec ceci.

_ Qu'est-ce c'est ?

_ Regarde, _elle lui tendit le morceau de papier._

_Il le prit et le déplia. C'était un avis de recherche pour un certain Gregory House disparu à Chicago le 8 novembre. Le nom ne lui évoqua aucuns souvenirs. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, l'homme sur l'affiche, c'était lui._

_Bizarrement connaître son véritable nom, loin de le rassurer, l'angoissa. Sa main fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de réguler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dont une en particulier._

_ Les per…per...

_L'émotion, le faisait bégayer, il n'était plus fichu de parler correctement. Mais Cloé avait deviné sa question._

_ Les deux personnes qui sont venues, te connaissent, ceux sont tes amis et aussi tes collègues.

_Elle le vit tourner la tête vers la porte, l'air inquiet. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui l'inquiétait. _

_ Ils ne sont pas là. Ils ont accepté d'attendre que tu sois prêt à les voir.

_ Bien…leurs noms ?

_ Lisa Cuddy et James Wilson, ils sont médecins comme toi. _Elle sourit devant son air surpris._

_Il était médecin, voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il comprenait tous les termes médicaux. Mais aussi pourquoi il avait su quoi faire lorsqu'Andrew s'étouffait. Par contre le nom de ses 'amis' ne lui disait rien. Il désespéra de retrouver la mémoire un jour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait plus attention à ce que lui disait Cloé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il réagit._

_ Demain je t'amène à la clinique, maintenant que l'on sait qui tu es, on va pouvoir te soigner correctement. Je suppose que le Dr Gregory House a une assurance.

_ Sûrement, la femme, Lisa, elle a les…cheveux bouclés ?

_ Légèrement oui, tu penses que c'est la femme que tu vois dans tes rêves ?

_ Oui….Cloé j'ai la trouille. J'ai peur de les voir.

_Il se leva et alla se réfugier dans son coin. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, essayant de faire ressurgir des souvenirs, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il y gagna fut un atroce mal de crâne._

_Pourtant une chose avait changé, il réfléchissait à son cas, d'un point de vue médical. Il savait par avance ce que le Dr Patrick lui ferait faire comme examen, et les différentes possibilités de traitements en fonction du diagnostique. _

_Il se répéta leurs trois noms, Cuddy, Wilson, House, une bonne partie de la nuit. Rien, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. _

_De leur côté, Wilson et Cuddy étaient à la fois soulagés de savoir House vivant. Mais son état de santé les inquiétait. Surtout la blessure au crâne, Cloé leur avait assuré que demain elle l'amènerait directement voir le Dr Patrick. _

_Wilson était dans la chambre de Lisa. Dire qu'elle était surexcitée était un euphémisme. C'était pire que ça._

_ Lisa, calmez-vous ou je vous fais avaler mon tube de somnifère.

_ Vivant ! Il est VIVANT !

_ Par un heureux hasard et grâce à Cloé oui, je sais. _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._

_ Mon Dieu et s'il ne veut pas nous voir, jamais.

_ La curiosité l'emporte toujours avec lui. Et puis même amnésique il rêve de vous. Et apparemment d'Amber….

_ Et s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire ?

_ Ecoutez, arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit. Il est vivant comme vous ne cessez de le répéter. C'est l'essentiel pour le moment.

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

_Wilson et Cuddy étaient dans le bureau du Dr Patrick. House avait demandé à les voir. Wilson avait poussé non pas un soupir mais un cri de soulagement. Cuddy n'était plus gérable, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le voir._

_Mais pour l'instant il écoutait le neurologue._

_ Donc si je vous ai bien suivi, vous dites que sa mémoire revient depuis que vous l'avez opéré.

_ Seulement des flashs Dr Cuddy. Mais il reste cependant incapable de les associer entre eux.

_ Vous nous avez expliqué que le coup reçu sur le crâne avait provoqué une fracture avec enfoncement. Et que les fragments d'os que vous avez retiré compressaient la partie du cerveau où se trouve l'hippocampe.

_ C'est plus complexe, mais oui. Cette pression n'étant plus là, la mémoire du Dr House devrait revenir petit à petit.

_ Se rappelle-t-il ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Wilson

_ Non, mais il n'arrête pas de parler d'un accident de bus.

_ J'aimerais le voir maintenant, lança Cuddy.

_ Bien sûr, venez, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. Mais je vous demanderai de le voir l'un après l'autre.

_**Dans la chambre de House**_

_Il était assis dans son lit et extrêmement nerveux, ils allaient arriver. Que devait-il leur dire ? Depuis qu'il avait était opéré, des souvenirs lui arrivaient par bride. Des visions de pays étrangers, le Japon, l'Egypte et d'autre, un homme en uniforme le regard sévère, le campus d'une fac, et cette jeune femme brune, toujours là. Parfois riant d'autre fois criant. Un homme lui tirant dessus, un accident de bus, et cette jeune femme blonde….._


	4. Chapter 4

_On venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il déglutit avec difficulté, son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il prononça un « entrez » d'une voix rauque. _

_Il la vit enfin, la femme de ses rêves. Mon Dieu ce regard ! Il ne pouvait détacher le sien de ses deux petits océans qui le fixaient avec insistance. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui, des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs qui le firent rougir._

_Elle était maintenant assise sur le lit tout près de lui. Elle aussi était nerveuse, en voyant la gêne apparaître sur son visage, elle sourit. Devinant ce qu'il 'voyait' les concernant. House reste House en toutes circonstances. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, il se laissa faire. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Il se décida enfin. Surtout faire court, éviter de bégayer._

_ Bonjour Lisa

_ Bonjour Greg

_Il sentit un frisson le parcourir dès qu'il entendit le son de sa voix. Alors, il la vit approcher son visage de plus en plus près du sien. Ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des siennes, les capturant tout en douceur. Il se laissa emporter par la vague de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Se joignant à elle sans restriction. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon, il la serra dans ses bras. Ils rompirent le contact, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter la chaleur de son étreinte._

_ Tu vas aller mieux maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi.

_ Je sais…

_Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa mémoire, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Il aimait la femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras._

_Cuddy, le visage enfoui dans son cou, ses bras autour du son torse, était soulagée. Elle avait appréhendé cette rencontre. Elle avait eu peur de trouver un House froid et distant. Elle avait vu toutes ses craintes s'envoler, lorsque son regard bleu acier s'était posé sur elle. _

_Elle ne fit rien pour refouler les larmes qui inondèrent ses yeux avant de s'en échapper. Evacuant au travers de ces sanglots 51 jours d'angoisse._

_Lorsqu'il entendit pleurer, House s'inquiéta. Il la saisit par les épaules, l'écartant doucement de lui. Il était perdu, ne sachant comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle arrête de pleurer à cause de lui. Il parla d'une voix douce._

House _ Chuuuut…Je …Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me rendre à ma (la ?) police….Ils m'auraient identifié…Tu aurais été prévenue plus tôt. Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer.

_A présent Cuddy le fixait, droit dans les yeux. La sincérité des paroles de House transparaissait dans son regard. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire, soulagé. _

_Elle prit son sac à main et y chercha son paquet de Kleenex. Une photo tomba de son sac quand elle en sortit le paquet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la ramasser, Greg fut plus rapide._

_Il se reconnut immédiatement, par contre qui était la petite fille dans ses bras ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Sa fille ? Leur fille ? Il releva la tête vers Lisa. Celle-ci répondit à sa question avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche._

Lisa _ C'est Rachel, je l'ai adopté il y a un an bientôt.

House _ Elle est mignonne….On vit ensemble ?

_Il avait posé la dernière question, très vite. Il devait savoir, les flashs d'eux faisant l'amour, son baiser, ses pleurs, cette photo. Tous ces détails le tourmentaient, comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ?_

_Lisa fut surprise par cette question subite. Elle hésitait, ne savait comment lui expliquer ce qu'avait été leurs relations ces 20 dernières années. Quelles parties raconter, quelles parties taire ? Et le futur bébé, fallait-il lui dire maintenant qu'il allait être père ? Non, certainement pas !_

_Elle devait le ménager, il était encore faible, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Après tout, il venait de se faire ouvrir le crâne. Il avait les traits tirés, ses yeux brillaient, il devait avoir un peu de fièvre et mal à la tête aussi. Il avait besoin de repos. Seulement il attendait une réponse._

Lisa _ Pas encore. On devait en discuter à ton retour.

House _ Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

Lisa _ Des années, mais nous nous sommes vraiment engagé l'un envers l'autre que depuis deux mois….

House _ Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué nous deux. Tu me racontes notre histoire ?

Lisa _ Plus tard, tu dois te reposer….Ne proteste pas, je suis médecin.

_Il ne protesta pas, elle avait raison, il avait mal à la tête, une douleur lancinante. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait pris pour lui dire ça le fit sourire. Il lui semblait familier. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle trouva la télécommande du lit et abaissa légèrement la tête pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise._

_Il pensa alors à James Wilson, qui, d'après Cloé, était son meilleur ami. Il attendait son tour dans le couloir, lui aussi devait être impatient de le voir. Il risquait d'être déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Il en fit part à Cuddy, mais celle-ci le rassura en lui certifiant qu'il comprendrait les raisons retardant leur entrevue._

_Elle lui arrangea ses oreillers, s'assura qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement, il se laissa faire comme la première fois. Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ses yeux se portant sur ses fesses par automatisme. _

_Lisa quitta la chambre, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait 'senti' le regard de House sur ses fesses. Des années de pratique, avait déclenché son alarme 'yeux baladeurs'. _

_Une fois la porte refermée sur elle, il ferma les yeux. Effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, imagina d'autres baisers encore plus passionnés. Il finit par s'endormir, serein._

_**Cafétéria de la clinique.**_

_Cuddy avait laissé libre court à sa gourmandise et se délectait d'une glace praliné avec double dose de chantilly. Wilson profitait de cet instant de silence. En effet pendant tout le repas, elle n'avait cessé de parler. Lui racontant en détail son entretien avec Greg. Posant des questions sur leur avenir, et répondant dans la foulée. Dans une semaine House pourrait quitter la clinique et rentrer à Princeton. Où irait-il vivre ? Chez elle ? Chez lui ? Sa mémoire reviendrait-elle ? Pourrait-il exercer comme avant ? Autant de questions qui, pour la plupart n'avaient pas de réponses. _

_Wilson était heureux pour son amie, elle semblait plus apaisée. Bien sûr, elle avait encore les traits du visage marqués par ses jours de désespoirs. Mais maintenant elle allait vite reprendre le dessus. Redevenir la Lisa Cuddy que tout le monde connaissait à l'hôpital. _

_Ils quittèrent la cafétéria et retournèrent à la chambre de Greg. Wilson, lui aussi désirait voir son ami. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Pour bien réaliser, qu'il était de retour parmi eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ils virent Cloé et Karen en sortir. Ces dernières s'avancèrent pour les saluer._

Cloé _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, bonjour Dr Wilson.

Cuddy _ Bonjour Cloé, Karen.

Karen (à Wilson) _ Il est réveillé et il vous attend. Il est plutôt nerveux.

Wilson _ Tout comme moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire.

Cuddy_ Ayez confiance, vous trouverez.

_Wilson prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança lentement, le lit était vide. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans le cabinet de toilette. Enfin House en sortit, Wilson fut frappé par son apparence. Il avait le crâne bandé, il était rasé de près, mais surtout il avait maigri. Ce qui lui donnait l'air de flotter dans le sarreau vert de la clinique. N'ayant pas encore fait attention à la présence de Wilson, House sursauta en entendant sa voix._

Wilson _ Bonjour Greg.

_House se figea, regarda l'homme qui venait de lui dire bonjour. Il affichait un timide sourire, mais dans son regard il pouvait y lire du soulagement. Il était apparemment content de le revoir. Alors pourquoi lui, se sentait-il aussi mal. C'était son meilleur ami, d'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Il aurait dû se sentir à l'aise, or c'était exactement le contraire qui se passait. Il baissa la tête, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers son lit, en répondant enfin d'une voix à peine audible. _

House _ Bon…bonjour Ja…James.

_Il bégayait de nouveau, voilà qui n'allait pas vraiment l'aider à se détendre. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, attendant que Wilson prenne la parole. _

_Wilson comprit que quelque chose clochait à l'attitude de House. Il avait fui son regard et il osait à peine lui parler. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait juré que ce dernier avait peur de l'affronter. Il lui restait à trouver pourquoi. _

_Le Dr Patrick leur avait recommandé d'éviter toute émotion forte. Il fallait donc qu'il agisse en douceur. Il alla donc s'asseoir près de House, se tournant légèrement vers lui. Il le vit se contracter, non vraiment, ce n'était pas le House qu'il connaissait. Ce qu'il avait vécu, l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il devait être prudent._

Wilson _ Tu as toujours un don particulier pour t'attirer un tas d'ennuis, mais là tu as fait très fort.

_Il avait dit ça, d'un ton léger. Espérant lui montrer que c'était du passé, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire._

_House prit cela comme un reproche. Comment un soi-disant ami pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. « The Duke » avait fait preuve de plus d'humanité que son 'ami' à cet instant précis. Il s'énerva, une colère sourde s'insinuant peu à peu._

House_ Je ne...l'ai…l'ai pas….fait…exprès. _Malgré le bégayement, le ton était cinglant. _

_Et merde, pensa Wilson, House avait mal interprété ses paroles. Il devait corriger le tir et vite. La main qui tenait fermement la canne, tremblait. Signe d'une grande anxiété chez House. L'émotion le gagnait lui aussi, mais il devait garder une voix posée._

Wilson _ Je...On ne te reproche rien. _Rectifia-t-il,_ nous t'avons cru mort, nous…je ne….

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne trouvait plus ses mots. La conversation était vraiment mal engagée. Il ne vit qu'une solution, quitter cette chambre, le laisser se calmer. Il espéra encore une réaction de House quand il se leva. Mais ce dernier, toujours tête baissée, resta immobile et silencieux. Il se dirigea vers la porte, déprimé._

_House, lui réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Wilson. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était qu'un simple constat. Apparemment il avait l'art de s'attirer des problèmes. La vision de l'homme lui tirant dessus en était la preuve. Sa réaction était injuste envers son ami. Il l'avait blessé et maintenant il partait, le laissant seul. Il fallait qu'il se donne une deuxième chance. _

House _ Wilson, attend !

_Wilson s'arrêta net la main sur la poignée de la porte. Enfin une réaction, il attendit la suite._

House _ Tu…veux bien…rester...s'il te plaît.

_Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour revenir à ses côtés. Il se tint devant lui, dos contre la vitre, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Pour éviter tout malentendu, il attendit que House parle en premier._

_House prit une bonne inspiration et releva la tête. Il affronta le regard de son ami, il ne vit aucune colère, aucun reproche dans ses yeux. Une bonne chose se dit-il, il ne me juge pas. Normal, après tout, ils étaient amis. _

House _ Désolé…je ne suis…pas vraiment moi-même.

Wilson _ En effet

House _ C'est à cause de…l'accident.

Wilson _(levant un sourcil interrogateur)_ _ L'accident ? De quel accident parles-tu ?

House _ Celui avec le bus….

Wilson _ Tu n'as pas eu d'accident de bus, on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé…

House _ Mais si…le bus a été… percuté…je…je me suis cogné la tête…

Wilson _ C'est arrivé il y a dix sept mois, tu étais avec Amber ! _Il avait dit ça par automatisme et le regretta aussitôt._

House _(fermant les yeux)_ _ C'est…C'est la jeune….femme blonde. Elle est…

Wilson _ Décédée, oui.

House _ A cause…de moi. Je…

Wilson _ Non, nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu as tout fait pour l'aider, tu m'entends.

_Tout en disant cela il s'était rapproché de House et l'avait attrapé par les épaules. L'obligeant à rester assis. Il avait blêmi d'un seul coup, et les mouvements de sa poitrine montraient que sa respiration s'était accélérée. House avait tous les symptômes d'une future crise de panique. _

_Et pour cause, House était submergé par ses souvenirs. Tout était en train de lui revenir en mémoire. Mais de façon désordonnée, il n'arrivait pas, ou plutôt son cerveau n'arrivait pas à trier toutes ces informations. Les images défilaient trop vite, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il avait mal au crâne, tout son corps criait STOP. Il sentit son corps s'engourdir, sa vision se troubla. Les paroles de Wilson lui arrivaient déformées, lointaines. Il perdit connaissance, dans les bras de Wilson, qui le retint et l'allongea sur le lit avant d'appeler de l'aide. _

_Le Dr Patrick arriva cinq minutes plus tard, prévenu par une infirmière. Il ausculta House et put rassurer Wilson. Ce n'était qu'une simple perte de connaissance due au stress. Rien de neurologique. _

_Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié l'oncologue. Il se sentait responsable de son état. Sa maladresse l'avait perturbé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cela avait pourtant aidé House à retrouver la mémoire ?_

_**Chambre de House 4 heures plus tard.**_

_Cuddy installée dans un fauteuil près du lit de House, lisait une revue médicale. Une des infirmières lui avait apporté pour l'occuper. Elle s'était inquiétée, dans un premier temps en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite rassurée par les propos du neurologue, elle avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à faire déculpabiliser Wilson. _

_Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder, il s'était rendu au commissariat. Le détective Danvers devant lui rendre les affaires de House. Quand à l'homme mort en possession de ses papiers et de son manteau, il s'agissait d'un ancien vétéran du Vietnam. Il avait dû dépouiller House alors qu'il était inconscient ou bien, c'était lui son agresseur. _

_Lisa posa la revue sur le lit, enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle se leva et alla dans le cabinet de toilette se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle aurait bien bu un café mais, elle avait arrêté d'en boire en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre à cette pensée. Elle sourit, l'enfant qu'elle attendait, leur enfant, connaîtrait son père. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui annoncer. _

_Au même moment, House se réveillait. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde où il se trouvait. Puis il se rappela, tout lui revint en mémoire. Vraiment tout, son agression, sa souffrance, Cloé, ses retrouvailles avec Lisa et James. Son passé….sa vie._

_Il entendit du bruit, ça venait de la salle d'eau. Il regarda autour de lui, bien sûr, il aurait dû le deviner, elle était là. Son sac et son manteau étaient posés sur la chaise, ses lunettes et une revue sur le lit._

_Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever, la rejoindre, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant. _

_Pourtant il resta dans son lit. Il avait besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir à son passé son présent et son futur. Donc avant qu'elle ne revienne dans la chambre, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, remontant sa couverture sur ses épaules. Ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Dans cette position, il lui tournait le dos, et pouvait plus facilement cacher tout mouvement sur son visage qui aurait pu le trahir._

_Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait changé de position. Elle l'appela, pas de réponse, il dormait toujours. Cela l'amusa, elle se rappelait toutes les fois où elle l'avait surpris en train de dormir dans une des salles d'examen. A croire qu'il était croisé avec une marmotte. _

_Elle se demandait si elle devait rester ou pas, quand Wilson entra sans bruit dans la chambre. _

Wilson _ Il dort toujours ?

Cuddy _ Oui, le calmant que lui a administré le Dr Patrick fait encore effet.

Wilson _ Le mieux serait de le laisser se reposer. Nous reviendrons demain.

Cuddy_ Vous avez raison, James, comme toujours.

Wilson _ Je sais_, répondit-il, prenant un air faussement hautain. _

Cuddy _ Parfois je me dis que vous êtes pire que lui, _dit-elle pour le taquiner tout en prenant ses affaires_

Wilson _ Et moi je désespère, de vous voir devenir raisonnable un jour tous les deux.

Cuddy _ Allez savoir, les miracles existent apparemment, _dit-elle_ _regardant House dans son lit._

Wilson _ Il faut croire…Allez, venez, vous devez vous reposer.

_Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient enfin partis, House se mit sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Il commença à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Les passant en revue les uns après les autres. Essayant de se retrouver à travers eux._

_Certains furent plus douloureux que d'autres. Les plus heureux concernaient Lisa, la douce et merveilleuse Lisa. _

_Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à analyser sa vie, il fit plusieurs constats. Certaines choses devaient changer, d'autres avaient changé. Il prit plusieurs résolutions. _

_Il s'endormit apaisé, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le lendemain à l'hôtel**_

Cuddy _ Désolé pour mon retard James, mais j'avais une très sérieuse conversation avec ma fille.

Wilson _ Elle va bien ?

Cuddy _ Oui, à bientôt un an, elle fait enrager ses grands-parents. Ma mère dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu une petite aussi énergique. _Elle soupira._

Wilson _ Vous allez bientôt la retrouver, encore quatre petits jours. Et puis votre autre bébé va bien. J'ai eu Morgan, du conseil. Cameron fait du bon boulot.

Cuddy _ Je sais, je l'ai appelé.

Wilson _ J'aurai dû m'en douter, allez venez notre taxi est arrivé.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à la clinique. Ils avaient décidé de voir House ensemble, ils pensaient que cela pourrait l'aider à se rappeler. _

_Ils avaient aussi évoqué son retour. Il ne reviendrait pas travailler tout de suite, le Dr Patrick ayant parlé d'un arrêt d'un mois au minimum. D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi Foreman comme neurologue en charge du suivi de House. _

_Par contre, autoriser ce dernier à pratiquer de nouveau la médecine. Il lui faudrait passer des tests, faire ses preuves. Car s'il ne retrouvait jamais le mémoire, il devrait démonter à ses pairs qu'il était toujours apte. _

_Cuddy avait parlé de prendre House chez elle pendant sa convalescence, après tout il était ensemble. Wilson, lui, était contre, sauf si l'intéressé était d'accord. C'était à lui de choisir et à lui seul. Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Lisa, était la manière dont elle allait lui dire qu'il serait bientôt père._

_Elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne retrouve pas complètement la mémoire. Elle avait aimé le House qui l'avait serré dans ses bras la veille. Il avait été si doux, si spontané sans sa foutue carapace. Elle savait que ce House là prendrait bien la nouvelle. Mais l'ancien, comment réagirait-il ? _

_Wilson cogna à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse, suivit par Lisa. Pourvu que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui. House dans son lit, en position assise, lisait la revue que Lisa avait laissé. Il tourna la tête vers eux, et un sourire aux lèvres les salua d'un joyeux._

House _ Bonjour Cuddles, salut Jimmy Criquet.

_Lisa porta la main devant sa bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise. Wilson resta bouche bée. House venait de les appeler par leur surnom. Sa mémoire était donc revenue. Ils restèrent là, plantés au milieu de la chambre, incapables de la moindre réaction. _

_House les regardait en souriant, il se mit à rire. _

House_ Le temps des films muet est fini vous savez ? Et je n'ai pas de télécommande magique pour mettre la lecture accélérée jusqu'à ma scène favorite. Vous savez celle où le criquet fait « Woaw ! » Et que Cuddles me donne un baiser passionné.

_Lisa fut la première à réagir, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit. House avait accroché son regard au sien, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et d'une main hésitante caressa la joue imberbe de House. Ce dernier s'en saisit et la porta à ses lèvres, pour y déposer un baiser. Lisa ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriant, aussi détendu, aussi passionné. Alors, irrésistiblement, comme attirée par un aimant, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. _

_D'abord timides, ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres. Puis le désir prenant le dessus, le baiser se fit beaucoup plus intense._

_Plus rien n'existait pour les deux amants. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par un discret raclement de gorge. Ils se décollèrent, l'un de l'autre. De toute façon, il fallait qu'ils respirent. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Wilson et éclatèrent de rire._

_Il avait une jolie teinte rosée sur le visage, il était gêné. Greg était son ami, Lisa aussi, mais c'était avant tout sa patronne. Et les voir aussi intimes, le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était idiot, mais c'était comme ça. Il prit place sur la chaise, leur faisant face._

Wilson _ Je constate que tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

House _ En grande partie, oui. J'ai encore quelques blancs, mais ça va.

Wilson _ Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai…

House _ Ne le soit pas ! C'est ce qui m'a aidé, d'après le docteur Patrick.

Lisa _ Comment ?

House _ Avec l'opération, j'ai des flashs qui venaient, rien de vraiment précis. Mais en fait je continuais à faire un blocage psychologique dû au traumatisme.

Wilson _ Donc le choc émotionnel de hier t'a débloqué ?

House _ Plutôt brutal, mais efficace !

Lisa _ Tu…tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé ?

_Elle comprit que oui, lorsqu'elle aperçut les traits de son visage se durcir. Elle avait besoin de savoir, autant qu'il lui était nécessaire d'en parler. Mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Il lui tenait toujours la main, il la serra un peu plus fort, essayant d'y puiser un peu de courage. _

_Oh oui, il se souvenait, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir en parler. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il en parle à la police. Mais Lisa et James devaient être les premiers à savoir. _

Lisa _ Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. _S'empressa-t-elle de dire, lui laissant ainsi une échappatoire. _

House _ Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. Je suppose que Cloé vous a raconté notre rencontre ?

Wilson _ Oui, à partir de là, on sait.

_Confirma-t-il, essayant de ne pas faire voir de pitié dans son regard. Inutile de mettre son ami mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit persuadé que cela ne l'aurait pas gêné autant qu'avant. Son amnésie avait fait tomber sa barrière d'inhibition émotionnelle. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la veille, il en avait eu confirmation il y avait à peine quelques instants. House n'hésitait pas à montrer ses sentiments. Curieusement il en était content et effrayé en même temps. Il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa personnalité. Il sourit à House en signe d'encouragement._

House _ Ca c'est passé le soir d'Halloween. J'étais passé prendre le Dr Peter Benton au Cook County. Il devait me conduire à une boîte de jazz.

Lisa _ Il a expliqué tout ça à la police, mais il a dit aussi que tu l'avais ramené chez lui…

House _ Effectivement…c'est après que ça a mal tourné pour moi.

_Ses souvenirs étaient encore récents, il se concentra un instant avant de poursuivre. _

_***Flash Back***_

_Lorsque le Dr Benton, lui avait proposé de sortir le samedi soir, il avait craint d'être obligé de participer à la fête d'Halloween. Heureusement ce n'était pas ça. Benton connaissait une boîte de jazz et voulait lui faire découvrir. House avait accepté avec plaisir, autant profiter de sa dernière soirée à Chicago._

_Il n'avait pas été déçu et avait passé une excellente soirée. Vers deux heures du matin, il avait ramené Benton chez lui. Malheureusement sur le chemin du retour, un des pneus de sa voiture avait crevé. Il était descendu de voiture en pestant contre la terre entière. D'autant plus que cela lui arrivait dans un quartier éloigné du centre ville et pas très recommandable. _

_Il y avait au moins un lampadaire qui fonctionnait sur les trois de la rue. Une chance sa roue de secours n'était pas dégonflée. Il avait fini et mettait sa roue crevée dans le coffre, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il réagit trop tard, un homme le ceintura, immobilisant ses bras. Un deuxième se mit à le fouiller, lui prenant son porte feuille. _

_Il se rappela vaguement que ce dernier avait fait une remarque sur le temps et son manteau. Ensuite il avait reçu un direct dans l'estomac qui l'avait fait se plier en deux. Mais au lieu de se laisser tomber au sol et les laisser lui prendre son manteau, il avait fallu qu'il riposte. _

_La bagarre avait vite tourné à son désavantage. Il se rappelait s'être saisi de sa canne pour se défendre mais sans un réel succès. Une des dernières choses dont il se souvenait, c'était un bras se levant au-dessus de sa tête, tenant la manivelle. Et la sensation d'avoir été traîné sur le sol. _

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il avait eu vraiment très mal à sa jambe et ensuite dans tout le corps. Tout ça accompagné de nausées, entre deux moments de lucidité. Il avait fini par se réveiller en plein jour, dans une ruelle, une vieille femme tentait d'empêcher deux jeunes de lui prendre sa chemise et ses chaussures. Sans succès, elle les traita de tous les noms quand ils partirent en courant. _

_Elle s'était approchée de lui, le recouvrant avec des morceaux de cartons, pour le protéger du froid. Pas vraiment efficace, mais ce geste avait mit House en confiance. Elle s'était mise à parler toute seule, lui lassant des regards de temps en temps. Secouant la tête, d'un air dépité. Elle lui avait donné à boire et aussi une pomme, qu'il mangea très vite. Beaucoup trop vite, manquant de s'étouffer avec un morceau. _

_Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, alors elle lui avait donné une bâche en plastique. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait un asile par très loin, qu'on lui donnerait certainement des vêtements, s'il y allait, et aussi à manger. Elle lui dit aussi qu'il avait était malade, qu'il avait eu de la fièvre. _

_Il avait voulu la remercier, mais s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Sur le coup il pensait être muet. Il avait senti une bosse sur son crâne en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et aussi senti le sang séché. Pour lui il était un sans abri que l'on avait agressé, rien d'autre. _

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se leva qu'il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans la cuisse, se rattrapant de justesse à la vieille femme pour ne pas tomber. En voyant qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à marcher, elle lui passa un morceau de manche à balai qu'elle avait dans son vieux caddie._

_Il était donc parti à la recherche de cet asile. Seulement la douleur et la fièvre l'avait obligé à s'arrêter, il avait à nouveau perdu connaissance, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la seule chose qui l'obsédait était de se réchauffer, il avait froid, vraiment très froid. Il s'était donc mis à marcher sans but précis. Sa canne improvisée avait cédé sous son poids, il avait donc continué sans. _

_Lui non plus n'avez pas vue Cloé arriver, il n'avait attrapé son bras que parce qu'il avait mis sa main en avant pour prévenir sa chute, sa jambe refusant de le porter d'avantage et lui faisant de plus en plus mal._

_***Fin du flash back***_

_Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre. Wilson était soudainement très intéressé par le bout de ses souliers. Quand à Lisa, elle pleurait, encore…Décidément elle était bien sensible. Même House avait la voix éraillée quand il reprit enfin la parole. Il se sentait en partie responsable de la gêne de ses amis, et il ne voulait plus voir Lisa pleurer sans arrêt._

House_ La bonne nouvelle c'est que je peux sortir demain de l'hôpital.

Lisa _ Si tôt ? Mais tu viens d'être opéré.

House _ Je vais avoir une infirmière et deux médecins pour s'occuper de moi.

Lisa _ Une infirmière ?

House _ Cloé, elle va venir me chercher demain pour me ramener chez elle. Je l'ai vu avant votre arrivée elle est d'accord.

Lisa _ Mais tu vas venir à l'hôtel avec moi maintenant, c'est fini on rentre…

House _ Je sais, mais notre avion n'est que vendredi en début de journée, et nous serons le 25 décembre.

Wilson _ D'accord c'est noël, mais pas pour nous, nous sommes juifs au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! _Il stoppa net, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire._

House _ Ah ! Enfin, tu recommences à faire de l'humour sans t'en rendre compte ! Je sais que vous êtes juifs tous les deux, mais avec les filles on a déjà tout prévu….

_Cuddy et Wilson virent qu'il était subitement très ennuyé. Il avait quelque chose à dire, mais n'osait pas se lancer. C'est Cuddy qui comprit la première, c'était tellement évident. Elle vint donc à son secours._

Lisa _ Donc jeudi soir, nous serons le 24 et je suppose que vous deviez le fêter ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

House _(timidement)_ _ Oui, Je sais que tu aimerais partir maintenant retrouver la petite Rachel, et fêter Hanoucca dans ta famille avec elle mais…

Lisa _ Rachel viens d'avoir un an, elle ne se souviendra pas de cette année. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

House _ Dans ce cas, je vais dire à Cloé et Karen de rajouter deux couverts.

_Il avait dit ça d'humeur joyeuse, et il semblait vraiment heureux à l'idée de fêter noël. Wilson croisa son regard une fraction de seconde et il comprit. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas discrètement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Et qu'il approuvait sa décision. Ils en parleraient un jour, mais pas tout de suite. _

_Naturellement Lisa et James acceptèrent sa proposition et Cloé et Karen furent ravies d'avoir des invités surprises. House insista pour que Lisa et James ne viennent que le jeudi soir. Il avait des « choses à faire ». Tous deux furent d'accord, ils mirent donc cette journée à profit pour acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute. Wilson fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. _

_De son côté House passa voir son ancien boss. Ce dernier fut ravi de savoir qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et éclata de rire quand il sut qu'il était médecin. Lorsqu'il s'inquiéta de la façon dont il avait dû le remplacer. Le 'Duke' le rassura. Cloé lui avait envoyé un jeune qu'elle suivait au dispensaire et qui cherchait du boulot. Il se débrouillait bien, House remercia encore Le 'Duke' et le salua, lui promettant de revenir le voir s'il venait de nouveau à Chicago. Ensuite accompagné de Karen, il fit lui aussi quelques achats. Pour un il lui demanda de bien vouloir l'attendre dans la voiture. _

_**Jeudi 24 décembre**_

_**18h00**_

_House avait téléphoné à sa mère dans la journée. Wilson lui avait appris la bonne nouvelle le concernant. Mais, entendre la voix de son fils fut pour elle, son plus beau cadeau de noël. Elle lui dit qu'elle viendrait le voir début janvier. Il lui souhaita un joyeux noël._

_Ensuite l'appartement avait plus ressemblé à une ruche qu'à un logement. Il aida les filles à le décorer ainsi que le sapin, petit mais naturel. Il trônait fièrement sur une caisse recouverte de fausse neige. Chacun d'eux déposa leurs cadeaux devant le sapin . Ensuite ils préparèrent le repas. Les deux filles portaient exactement la même robe noire, laissant apparaitre une bonne partie de leur dos. House lui avait opté pour un jean noir, une chemise bleue foncée et une cravate noire. _

_Cloé et Karen se moquèrent de lui gentiment, il faut dire qu'il était horriblement nerveux. Il avait décidé de fêter noël comme prévu avec elle. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses exercices favoris, mais il leur devait bien. Car sans un heureux hasard et leur gentillesse, il n'aurait certainement plus jamais eu l'occasion d'en fêter un seul. _

_A 18H00 précises on tapa à la porte. Karen alla ouvrir, Cuddy et Wilson entrèrent des cadeaux dans les bras. Cloé leur dit de les poser avec les autres. Lisa et Greg s'était automatiquement approché l'un de l'autre comme des aimants. Mais ce qui amusa le plus le diagnosticien, c'est de voir les deux filles aux petits soins pour Jimmy Criquet._

_Karen étant végétarienne comme Lisa, celle-ci fut ravie de voir autre chose que la dinde rôtie. Le repas fut très agréable, House en apprécia chaque seconde. Un bataillon de call-girls aurait débarqué au milieu du salon, il ne les aurait pas vu. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lisa. Après le repas Cloé mit un peu de musique. Greg se leva aussitôt, fit une courbette devant Lisa. Et lui présentant son avant bras. Et sur un ton pompeux._

House _ Me feriez l'honneur de m'accorder cette dance, Madame la Directrice ?

Lisa _(entrant dans son jeu)_ _ Mais avec le plus grand plaisir Dr House. _Posant sa main sur son bras._

_Il l'entraîna alors au milieu du salon et l'amena contre lui. Puis se fut comme si tout autour d'eux disparaissait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Lisa. Alors leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs respirations se firent plus fortes. Les mains de House remontèrent lentement dans le dos de Lisa. Elle, posa les siennes sur son visage, l'attirant doucement vers le sien. Leurs lèvres brûlantes de désir se touchèrent. Petite série de baisers rapides, avant que leurs langues se rencontrent enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et sous les applaudissements des trois autres. Ce qui eut pour conséquences de faire rougir Lisa._

_Le temps des cadeaux était arrivé. Ils s'installèrent et ouvrirent leurs paquets. Wilson découvrit une parure 'Stylo et plume', une cravate, un agenda, et une figurine du criquet de Pinocchio. Karen et Cloé s'étaient mutuellement offert des bijoux, mais elles ouvrirent avec impatience le cadeau de House. Pour Cloé, un livre de médecine, une véritable encyclopédie. Karen, elle trouva un coffret complet de fusains et pastels. Ce fut au tour de Lisa, elle sourit en voyant que Cloé et Karen avaient fait un cadeau pour sa fille, et apparemment Wilson avait eu la même idée. _

_Elle prit alors le dernier paquet, le cadeau de Greg. Elle défit l'emballage et trouva un petit écrin de velours noir. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle souleva le couvercle d'une main tremblante. Elle resta quelques secondes à admirer le pendentif qui s'y trouvait. Elle le prit, il était accroché à une fine chaîne en or. Elle le passa à son cou, se tourna vers House et l'embrassa de nouveau. _

_Elle joua avec le petit cœur en relief formé de petits anneaux soudés entre eux. En y regardant de plus près, elle constata que les anneaux n'en étaient pas, c'étaient des cœurs._

_Il ne restait plus que les paquets de House. Mis à part pour le loto de noël, qu'il avait organisé et où il avait triché, il n'avait jamais eu autant de paquets. Voire, même aucun depuis des années. Chassant ces sombres pensées, il ouvrit le premier cadeau. Une livre sur les « Rolling Stones », puis il trouva, un pull, une chemise, il y avait même un cadeau de la part d'Andrew, il l'ouvrit avec curiosité et rigola franchement en voyant le contenu. _

_Wilson et Cuddy furent vraiment surpris quand ils virent une flasque de rhum, un petit couteau de cuisine et une douille à pâtisserie. Wilson regarda alors Cloé._

Wilson _ La deuxième longue histoire ?

Cloé _ Oui, c'est le nouveau kit de trachéotomie, inventé par Lu…Greg.

House _ Désinfectant, il montra le rhum, scalpel, ce fut le couteau et enfin le tube finit-il en brandissant la douille. Mon « collègue » à voulu goûter un nouveau plat, il a fait une forte réaction allergique et sa gorge a gonflé. Je savais exactement quoi faire, mais sans matériel médical j'ai dû improviser.

Lisa _ Je l'intègrerai peut-être aux cours de secourismes….

House _(montrant son cadeau)_ _ Et maintenant voyons ce que tu m'as offert.

_Il ouvrit la petite boîte et regarda en l'intérieur. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il prit le porte-clefs en forme de Caducée et le souleva, ses yeux rivés à la petite clef qui y était accrochée. Il n'y avait pas plus clair comme message. Lisa lui demandait de venir vivre chez elle, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix claire._

House _ C'est oui.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vendredi 25 décembre**_

_House était assis en première, près du hublot. Perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait sans les voir, les nuages sous l'appareil. Il n'avait pas parlé de tout le vol._

_***4h00 plus tôt***_

_Les adieux avec Cloé et Karen, avaient été plus difficiles qu'il n'aurait cru. Karen avait refusé de l'accompagner à l'aéroport, préférant lui dire adieu à l'appartement. Il l'avait entendu éclater en sanglots lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur lui._

_Avec Cloé, ils étaient passés prendre Lisa et James à leur hôtel. Cloé n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en lui disant au revoir. House l'avait attiré à l'écart pour lui parler._

House _ Merci pour tout Cloé, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles

Cloé _ Tu finiras par nous oublier…

House _ Jamais ! Tu m'as sauvé, tu te rappelles ? Et puis nous avons bien rigolé avec Karen, non ? Impossible d'oublier de tels moments. !

Cloé _ Tu vas me manquer...Luke

House _(souriant)_ _ Vous aussi les filles…Ah donnes ce qu'il y a dans la boîte en fer à ton protégé. Ca l'aidera sûrement, _devant son air étonné_, tu crois que je n'avais pas repéré votre manège avec Karen ?

Cloé _ Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Et prends soin de Lisa, dit-elle lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

House_ Promis….

_Et il l'avait laissé pour embarquer sur le vol qui le ramenait chez lui. _

_**A l'instant présent**_

_Wilson assis derrière eux les observait. Lisa avait pris la main de Greg au décollage et la tenait toujours. Il n'avait pas cherché à défaire cette étreinte, mais il restait silencieux. Lisa respectait son silence, même si cela lui en coûtait. Se doutant que son retour à sa vie « normale » devait le perturber._

_Ils avaient récupéré leurs bagages et rejoint la voiture de Wilson, stationnée sur le parking de l'aéroport. Il quittait Newark en direction de Princeton, lorsque House dit, à la surprise de Lisa._

House _ Tu veux bien me ramener chez moi, Wilson

Lisa _ Je…Tu as…

House _ Oui, je suis d'accord pour venir vivre chez toi…Mais c'est juste….que j'ai besoin de me …retrouver un peu seul….Laisses-moi du temps, s'il-te-plaît Lisa.

Lisa _ D'accord…Mais pas trop longtemps….

House _ Merci…

_Il descendit de voiture et prit son sac dans le coffre, les saluant d'un bref signe de tête._

_Lisa souffla et regarda Wilson._

Lisa _ Ca ne va pas être facile

Wilson _ Ce n'est jamais facile avec House, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

Lisa _ Il est de retour, c'est déjà un miracle en soit.

Wilson _ Faites lui confiance, il s'en sortira bien.

Lisa Vous voulez bien manger à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, mais parents ne me ramène Rachel que dimanche.

Wilson _ Pizza ?

Lisa _ Pourquoi pas !

_House ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra. Il regarda autour de lui, il le trouva triste et froid, comme son humeur actuelle. Il laissa son sac dans l'entrée, posa son anorak sur le dossier du canapé et fit le tour de son appartement, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois._

_Il y avait des bières dans son réfrigérateur, il en prit une et se dirigea vers son piano. Il s'assit sur le siège et effleura les touches. Il vida la moitié de sa bière, posa la bouteille sur le piano. Puis improvisa une suite d'accords._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en transe, habité par la musique. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Jouant et rejouant la mélodie qu'il était en train de composer. Il était plus de 5h00 du matin, quand il écrivit le titre sur la partition qu'il venait d'écrire «Renaissance ». Il la joua une dernière fois, elle était mélancolique, avec des passages beaucoup plus rapides que d'autres, mais elle n'était pas triste._

_Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, il ressentit la douleur dans sa cuisse. Il prit un petit flacon orange dans sa poche de jean, l'ouvrit et avala un comprimé. Il laissa le tube à côté de la bière sur le piano et partit se coucher._

_Sur le flacon le nom du médicament était Zerlor. Un des côté positif de sa mésaventure, avait été son sevrage involontaire à la vicodin. La douleur était toujours présentes certes, mais moins forte. Le docteur Patrick lui avait prescrit un antalgique à base de codéine, associé à du paracétamol._

_House constata qu'il était efficace et n'avait pas exprimé le besoin de demander de la vicodin lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il avait décidé de changer._

_**Samedi 26 décembre**_

_**3h45 devant la maison de Cuddy.**_

_Lisa avait allumé un feu dans sa cheminée. Lovée sur son canapé, une tasse de chocolat dans la main, elle regardait danser les flammes. Appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusait dans la pièce. _

_Elle tourna la tête pour regarder s'il neigeait toujours et resta stupéfaite. House était là, debout devant sa porte, immobile. Les deux mains posées sur le pommeau de sa canne, un sac à ses pieds. Il regardait sa porte, comme hypnotisé._

_A en juger par l'épaisseur de la neige qui maintenant recouvrait sont bonnet, ses épaules et son sac, il devait être là depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas son casque, ni son blouson, il était donc arrivé en taxi, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu._

_Elle posa sa tasse sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte._

_Elle l'ouvrit, se retrouvant face à House. Il fut surpris, la regarda et prononça dans un souffle._

House _ Je ne veux plus être seul

Lisa _ Quelle coïncidence, moi non plus !

House _ Tu comptes me laisser geler sur place ?

Lisa _ Entre, espèce d'idiot….Depuis combien de temps tu étais là ?

House _ Aucune idée…._répondit-il en se débarrassant de ses affaires recouvertes de neige dans le hall d'entrée._

Lisa _ Viens près du feu pour te réchauffer.

_Debout devant la cheminée, il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Cuddy revenait avec une couverture. Elle voulut lui poser sur les épaules mais il la stoppa dans son geste. Lui emprisonnant les poignets dans ses mains. Il abaissa les bras, l'attirant doucement à lui. La couverture tomba au sol._

_Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager, s'abandonnant toute entière au désir qui prenait possession de son corps. 56 jours qu'elle espérait revivre un tel moment, avec l'homme de sa vie. House aussi ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans sa chambre. Pourtant, ils restaient là l'un contre l'autre, face à face, se noyant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre. _

_Elle fut la première à réagir. Se Hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle captura les lèvres du diagnosticien, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il répondit à son appel, se déshabillant à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, allongés sur la couverture devant le feu de cheminée. Elle s'offrit à lui, l'accueillant en elle avec joie. Quant à lui, il la prit avec une douceur extrême, faisant monter en elle le plaisir, avec tendresse et passion mélangées. _

_Epuisés, en sueurs, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enroulés dans la couverture. Heureux d'être à nouveau réunis._

_Lorsque House se réveilla, il avait un coussin sous la tête et la couverture montée jusqu'aux épaules. Il sourit d'un air béat, il était heureux. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Elle apparut, vêtue d'un peignoir, une serviette nouée sur la tête._

Lisa _ Enfin réveillé, marmotte !

Greg _ Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis en convalescence, j'ai besoin de repos.

Lisa _ Allez, file te doucher, après nous irons faire quelques courses. Je n'ai plus rien et à partir de demain, je vais avoir deux enfants à nourrir.

Greg _ Bien m'man ! Dit-il en se levant.

_Il se dirigea dans le plus simple appareil vers la salle de bain. Déclenchant une crise de fou_

_-rire chez Lisa. _

_Elle entra dans pièce, alors qu'il finissait de s'essuyer. Elle déposa une pile de vêtements sur la table à langer et ressortit._

_House poussa le caddie et surprit Lisa en prenant des produits végétariens. Il lui rappela qu'il avait côtoyé une végétarienne pendant plus de 5 semaines._

_Ils repassèrent aussi à son appartement pour qu'il prenne des affaires supplémentaires._

_Une fois de retour chez Lisa, ils rangèrent les courses. Puis, allant dans sa chambre, elle lui fit de la place dans son placard et sa commode pour ses affaires._

_Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda faire. Il était heureux, ça se voyait. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle devait lui dire. Attendre n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. _

House _ Voilà maman ! J'ai rangé ma chambre !

Lisa _ C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon. _Puis plus sérieusement,_ assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler.

House _(inquiet)_ _ Je…J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a contrariée ?

Lisa _ Non…Non….Je dois te dire quelque chose, Je…

House _ Si c'est pour le travail, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout ce que me demandera le conseil d'admi….

Lisa _(le coupant)_ _ Je suis enceinte !...Tu vas être père !

_Voilà, elle l'avait dit, pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait souhaité, mais bon. Elle retint son souffle et observa House._

_Il était là, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. La fixant bêtement. Puis il éclata de rire, en même temps qu'il éclatait en sanglots. Mais c'étaient un rire et des larmes d'une joie intense. Il ne cessait de répéter __« papa…je vais être papa »_

House _ C'est fantastique !

_Il prit Lisa dans ses bras, mi riant, mi pleurant. Une fois un peu calmé, il l'écarta de lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, puis se baissèrent vers son ventre. Il y posa délicatement sa main et lui demanda._

House _ Depuis quand ?

Lisa _ 6 semaines, je l'ai appris deux jours après ta disparition

House _ Je croyais que ton gynécologue t'avait dit que tu ne pourrais jamais...

Lisa _ Il faut croire qu'elle s'est trompée

House _(soucieux)_ _ Ca se passe bien ? Je veux dire tu ne…

Lisa _ Pour l'instant je vais très bien, je suis suivie régulièrement et plus que nécessaire.

House _ Donc dans huit moi Rachel aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Lisa _ Peut –être plus…Avec les traitements que j'ai eu, les risques de grossesses multiples sont élevés.

House _ Bah tant pis ! On en garde un et on noie le reste de la portée !

Lisa _ Greg ! Espèce d'idiot, _rétorqua-t-elle lui donnant des tapes sur le bras._

_Le lendemain fut une journée assez spéciale pour House. Il fit la connaissance de ses 'beaux_

_-parents' qui furent enchantés de le rencontrer et d'apprendre que lui et leur fille allaient vivre ensemble. Rachel aussi semblait heureuse de le voir, lui faisant de grand sourire._

_**Lundi 28 décembre**_

_Brenda vit arriver la directrice des grands jours, souriante, dynamique et surtout heureuse._

Cuddy _ Bonjour Brenda, rien de particulier ?

Brenda _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, non tout est plutôt calme

Cuddy _ Le docteur Foreman est-il arrivé ?

Brenda _ Oui, je l'ai vu, il y a quelques minutes.

Cuddy _ Vous pouvez lui demander de venir dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de le voir. Le docteur House ne devrait pas tarder, vous le ferez entrer dans mon bureau dès qu'il arrivera.

Brenda _ Bien…Comment va-t-il ? _Se risqua-t-elle à demander._

Cuddy _ Très bien, _répondit Lisa radieuse._

_Et pour la première fois en six semaines, elle pénétra dans son bureau, prête à tenir son rôle de directrice. Cependant son entrain fut quelque peu refroidi lorsqu'elle vit le monceau de dossiers sur son bureau._

_Elle venait à peine de s'installer derrière son bureau que Foreman frappait à la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. _

Foreman _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, vous voulez me voir ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

Cuddy _ Oui, je vais avoir besoin de vos compétences de neurologue pour un patient. Voici son dossier.

_Foreman se pencha en avant pour prendre le dossier. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que le dossier venait d'une clinique de Chicago. Il comprit alors qui était le patient. La lecture du nom lui confirma._

Foreman _ Gregory House ! Vous voulez que je m'occupe de House ?

Cuddy _ Oui, Greg…House a besoin d'être suivi par un neurologue, autant que ce soit vous.

_Foreman haussa les épaules résigné, il commença à lire le compte-rendu de son confrère. Cuddy pouvait lire comme dans un livre ce qu'il pouvait penser, juste en regardant les expressions sur son visage. Il termina sa lecture et lâcha._

Foreman _ Merde…Il a eu de la chance. Combien de temps le Dr Patrick l'a-t-il arrêté ?

House _ Un mois, _répondit House qui venait d'entrer. _Bonjour docteur Foreman, _il insista sur le 'docteur'_

Foreman _ Bonjour House, heureux de vous savoir en vie, surtout après ça, _il montra le dossier._

House _ Apparemment j'ai le crâne plus dur qu'une manivelle. Alors vous allez vous occuper de moi ?

Cuddy _ Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous compreniez. Le Dr House a toujours sa licence valide. Mais dans un mois il sera convoqué devant le conseil d'administration de cet hôpital pour savoir s'il l'autorise à reprendre son activité de médecin. Tout ceci n'est qu'une question d'assurance, ils couvrent leurs arrières.

Foreman _ Et leur décision sera influencée par le rapport que je ferais de l'état de santé de House.

House _ Vous avez tout compris. Dans un mois je retrouve mon poste ici ou il faudra que j'aille chercher du travail dans un autre hôpital. Donc si vous voulez ma place….

Foreman _ J'en étais sûr ! Vous faites ça pour m'emmerder !

House _(très calme)_ _ Vous croyez que j'aurai laissé Cuddy vous choisir si je n'avais pas confiance en vous ? Vous êtes un con ambitieux, mais en tant que médecin vous êtes intègre.

Foreman _ …Humm… Après tout, ce coup sur la tête vous a fait du bien, vous arrivez presque à être aimable. _Il regarda tout à tour Cuddy et House_….C'est bon, à partir de cet instant vous êtes mon patient.

_Il se leva, dossier en main, avant de sortit du bureau il dit à House._

Foreman _ Soyez là à 14h00, nous commencerons une série de tests.

House _ Je serais là docteur…à tout à l'heure Foreman…merci

Foreman _ Je sens que l'on va s'amuser…._Il sortit les laissant seuls._

House _ En effet on va s'éclater…

Cuddy _ Promets-moi de te plier à tous les examens qu'il te fera passer

House _ Promis maman, je serais le patient le plus agréable de cet hôpital. Bon je vais voir Wilson…et après les tests de Foreman je rentre. Tu comptes finir tard ?

Cuddy _ Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Mais comme je ne comblerai pas mon retard en une journée, je serais là vers 19h00.

House _ Alors à ce soir…Bonne journée Cuddles.

_Wilson qui lisait les comptes-rendus de ses collaborateurs, répondit machinalement « entrez » lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il leva la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et fut surpris de voir House. Depuis quand il frappait aux portes ? Et surtout à la sienne._

House _ Je ne te dérange pas ?

Wilson _(montrant son bureau vide) __ Non, alors ce retour ?

House _(d'une traite)_ _ J'ai aménagé chez Lisa, elle m'a dit que j'allais être père, j'ai fais la connaissance de mes 'beaux-parents' et Foreman à mon avenir professionnel dans cet hôpital entre les mains. Je dirai donc qu'il est mouvementé !

Wilson _ Comment tu te sens ?

House _ Très bien, un peu fatigué…

Wilson _ Je ne te parle de ça…

House _ Sincèrement ?

Wilson _ C'est mieux, non ?

House _ Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. La femme que j'aime va me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. _« Papa »_ va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Wilson _ La première échographie est pour quand ?

House _(nerveux) __ Dix jours…Bon sang ! Tu sais qu'il risque d'y en avoir plus d'un. A cause de ses traitements !

Wilson _ Je sais oui…Et tu es mort de trouille à cette idée ! _constata-t-il hilare_

House _ Avoue qu'il y a de quoi ! Passer de Un à Quatre ce n'est pas évident alors je n'imagine même pas au-delà !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dix jours plus tard**_

_**Jeudi 7 janvier**_

Foreman _ House ! Concentrez-vous ! Alors la réponse ?

House _ Hein… ?

Foreman _ La réponse House, _il montra la suite logique qu'il devait compléter._

House _ Ouais la suite…3, 5, 7 et 9

Foreman _ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui !?

House _ Faut que j'y aille…

Foreman _ Certainement pas, vous n'avez fait que la moitié des exercices !

House _ Non sérieux, il faut vraiment que je parte là…

Foreman _ Vous êtes toujours aussi emmerdant_, soupira-t-il_, dites-moi pourquoi au moins.

House _ Lisa passe sa première échographie….c'est dans, _il regarda sa montre_, vingt minutes.

Foreman _ C'est bon, mais je vous préviens lundi double séance. Allez filez _ordonna-t-il en se marrant._

_House sortit aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe. Foreman ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Bien évidemment après sa disparition, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout l'hôpital sache que la doyenne attendait un enfant de House. Donc même s'il l'avait voulu, impossible de le cacher. Mais au contraire, il avait accepté ce fait sans problème. _

_Leur premier entretien «médecin-patient» avait été un peu tendu au début. Leurs échanges furent formels et professionnels. Foreman lui avait fait passer un scanner de contrôle. Et vérifié quelques points du dossier. Puis avec les premiers tests, House avait fait le pitre, montrant un certain talent pour l'autodérision. Ce qui avait grandement facilité le travail de Foreman. Il nota quelques lignes dans le dossier de House et sourit. Pour l'instant les tests étaient concluants. _

_House arriva juste à temps devant le cabinet de la gynécologue. Elle venait d'appeler Cuddy et elle entrait. Le médecin regarda stupéfaite le Dr House qui lui aussi entrait dans son bureau._

Cuddy _ Dr Grant, voici le père du bébé.

Dr Grant _ Oh !

House _ Tu n'avais rien dit ?

Cuddy _ Tu avais disparu…

House _ Ah oui, j'avais **oublié, **_il insista sur le mot._

Dr Grant _ Dr Cuddy, si vous voulez bien prendre place sur la table d'examen. Dr House vous pouvez rester près d'elle. _Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

_Lisa s'installa sur la table, déboutonna son chemisier pour découvrir son ventre. House debout à sa gauche, lui tenait la main. Ou plus exactement, lui broyait la main. Lisa eut un léger frisson lorsqu'elle sentit le gel froid sur sa peau. Le Dr Grant assise sur son tabouret, alluma l'appareil et commença à étaler le gel avec la sonde. Puis regardant l'écran, s'arrêta enfin. Elle fit un immense sourire aux parents en tournant le moniteur vers eux._

Dr Grant _ Félicitation, votre futur enfant se développe parfaitement.

_House et Lisa ne pouvaient plus détacher leur regard de l'écran. Emerveillés à la vue du fœtus de deux mois. House se reprit le premier._

House _ Tout compte fait, on n'aura pas à noyer le reste de la portée.

Dr Grant _ …..

Cuddy _ Soulagé, hein?

House _ Oh Oui …

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils furent pris d'une crise de fou-rire. Un rire nerveux de soulagement, car il faut bien l'avouer, Lisa ne se voyait pas avec des jumeaux ou plus. Le Dr Grant se dit quelle n'avait jamais vu des parents aussi heureux. Elle donna des lingettes à Lisa pour qu'elle enlève le restant de gel. Ensuite elle l'examina. La mère se portait bien aussi, quand au futur père et bien il était comme tous les autres, extrêmement nerveux._

_Ils sortirent du cabinet main dans la main et….tombèrent nez à nez avec Wilson._

House _ Tiens le criquet, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un de tes petits cancéreux s'est sauvé ?

Wilson _ Non je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis _« mais c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour »._Alors ?

Cuddy _ Il n'y en a qu'un seul.

Wilson _ Je vous paie un café ?

Cuddy _ Désolée sans moi, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un donateur, _voyant la tête de Greg, _un vieux monsieur de 75 ans.

House _ Dans ce cas je viens, elle est de taille à se défendre.

_Le soir même, ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à la mère de House, qui comme promis était venu le voir. Elle logeait dans l'appartement de son fils. Mais passait tous les soirs chez Lisa. Ce soir là c'est Lisa qui la ramena._

Blythe _ Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, vous le rendez heureux et pour une mère ça n'a pas de prix. Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

Lisa _ Il me rend heureuse aussi, c'est réciproque. Et il a changé depuis l'accident.

Blythe _ Pas temps que ça, il a toujours été un gentil garçon, il s'est juste protégé derrière une épaisse carapace. Je ne l'ai vu comme ça qu'une seule fois en fait. C'était pendant ses années d'études à la fac de médecine.

Lisa _ J'aime ce nouveau Gregory. _Réussit-elle à dire._

_Son cœur ayant fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle sut qu'il était comme ça à la fac. Tout du moins quand il voyait sa mère. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle lui faisait donc cet effet là._

_**Lundi 25 janvier**_

_**9h25 salle du conseil d'administration.**_

_House assis sur un siège, dans le couloir face à la porte de la salle du conseil, attendait. Il savait que le conseil était en train de voter pour son retour ou non. Foreman était sorti de la salle cinq minutes plus tôt. Et était parti sans lui parler, se contentant d'un hochement de tête. _

_Il se savait en parfaite santé, il n'y avait normalement aucun problème à ce qu'il retrouve son poste. Mais avec les conseils d'administration, on ne pouvait jamais rien prédire, l'incident avec Vogler l'avait bien démontré. C'est Wilson qui lui demanda de venir._

_Il salua l'assemblée et s'assit à la place qui lui avait été réservée en bout de table. Tous remarquèrent que sa chemise était repassée, en fait elle l'était toujours maintenant. Et il se rasait plus souvent aussi. Il évita soigneusement de regarder Lisa et Wilson._

_Le Docteur Martin qui présidait ce conseil, enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur les feuilles de papier qui se trouvaient sur la table devant elle. Il se contracta légèrement lorsqu'elle prit la parole._

Dr Martin _ Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas Dr House.

House _ En effet c'est inutile Dr Martin.

Dr Martin _ Je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que le conseil, à l'unanimité, a voté votre retour parmi nous. Félicitations Dr House et personnellement je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureuse que vous vous en soyez sortit.

House _ Merci Dr Martin.

_House était vraiment soulagé, mais le plus surprenant c'était le vote à l'unanimité. Ce mot associé à son nom paraissait étrange. Il attendit que les membres soient tous partis. Certains lui serrant la main, d'autres lui faisant un simple signe de tête._

_Il ne resta plus que Lisa et James. _

House _ L'unanimité ?_ Il n'en revenait toujours pas. _

Lisa _ Foreman t'as défendu, contre toutes les attaques de Carter et Montag.

Wilson _ Ils l'ont attaqué personnellement en disant qu'il était de parti pris, mais il leurs a prouvé scientifiquement que tu étais en parfaite possession de tes facultés mentales.

Lisa _ J'ai cru que leur mâchoire allait tomber quand il leur a parlé de ton QI

House _ Va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée de vivre à côté d'un génie, _plaisanta-t-il. _

Wilson _ Bon retour parmi nous Greg.

House _ Merci Jimmy.

Lisa _ D'ailleurs tu reprends aujourd'hui, alors direction les consultions.

House _ Ok, à plus !

_Et il quitta la pièce, en sifflotant, laissant Lisa et James sans voix. _

_***Quelques mois plus tard.**_

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'anniversaire de Lisa. Il avait amené Rachel chez ses grands-parents pour le weekend. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en le voyant partir sans elle, il avait aussitôt fait demi-tour pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un gros câlin. Les parents de Lisa l'avait observé amusés. Le grand-père prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et fit diversion en la faisant rire grâce à des grimaces. Il fit un clin d'œil à House qui fila aussitôt._

_C'était un vendredi, il avait pu prendre sa journée de repos. Sa 'patronne' lui ayant donné sans problème. Il faut dire que d'une certaine façon, il était devenu un employé modèle. Comme il vivait chez Lisa maintenant, il arrivait avec elle tous les matins, à l'exception de leur jour de repos qui différait. Mais même ce jour là il arrivait, seul, mais à l'heure. Et chose curieuse, il était d'une assiduité, presque inquiétante aux consultations. Il n'y avait plus de plaintes contre lui._

_Heureusement, il n'allait voir ses patients qu'en cas d'obligation absolue. Envoyait ses larbins, sur lesquels il criait régulièrement, gérer la famille desdits patients. Continuait à chiper dans l'assiette de Wilson. Venant toujours le déranger, mais il frappait à la porte avant d'entrer. _

_Il accompagnait toujours Lisa pour les échographies et les visites chez son médecin. Tout se passait bien, son futur enfant se développait normalement et sa mère était en parfaite santé. D'un commun accord, ils avaient refusé de savoir le sexe du bébé. _

_Lisa avait tout de même un peu paniqué quand il lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'emménager chez elle. Bien que cela soit dans la logique des choses. Heureusement, elle avait une pièce supplémentaire pour le futur locataire. Donc le bébé aurait sa chambre, il n'aurait pas à déménager dans une maison plus grande. Au grand soulagement de Lisa qui adorait sa maison. Mis à part son piano, ses guitares et ses livres, Gregory House n'avait pas grand-chose. Elle avait aménagé son bureau de manière à lui laisser de l'espace. _

_Ceux qui connaissaient le House d'avant l'agression, remarquèrent tous, ces changements dans son attitude. Tous mirent ceux-ci sur le compte de son amnésie, il avait changé en mieux. Et ce ne sont pas les employés, surtout les infirmières qui allaient s'en plaindre. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, il avait prévu un cadeau très particulier pour Lisa. Et dire qu'il était nerveux semblait superflu. Elle avait prévenue qu'elle ne serait pas là avant 18h30, c'était absolument parfait pour lui. _

_Il se leva et se dirigea à la porte dès qu'il entendit la voiture se garer dans l'allée du garage. A partir de cet instant il prenait les choses en main. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et d'un signe de la main, accompagné d'une courbette, il lui dit d'entrer._

_Lisa se demanda ce qu'il lui avait réservé comme surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'amusement dans ses yeux. Cependant elle ne posa aucune question, elle eut à peine le temps de poser sa sacoche et d'enlever le haut de son tailleur, qu'il la prenait par la main._

Greg _ Viens, suis-moi, et surtout ferme les yeux.

Lisa _ Mais je….

Greg _ Chuuut, fais-moi confiance. _Dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Il amena Lisa jusque devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il vérifia qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ouvrit la porte. Lisa sentit tout de suite une odeur fruitée et aussi une musique douce, du piano évidemment. Elle souriait alors qu'il l'entraînait à l'intérieur._

Greg _ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Lisa _ Greg, c'est magnifique !_ Elle se tourna pour l'embrasser._

Greg _ Humm, c'est agréable…Prends ton temps, détends-toi…Je t'ai sorti des vêtements, ils sont sur le lit.

_Il l'embrassa à son tour et sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Lisa regarda vers la baignoire. Il lui avait fait couler un bain moussant. Des bougies parfumées étaient disposées sur le pourtour de la baignoire. Quand à la musique, elle venait de son posé sur son socle avec ses haut-parleurs et habillement installé sur le couvercle de la corbeille à linge. Elle se plongea dans ce bain chaud avec plaisir. _

_Cela lui fit un bien fou, la délassant de sa journée de folie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant une robe noire posée sur le lit. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une des siennes. Elle en eut confirmation en la prenant. C'était une robe pour femme enceinte, courte à bretelles fines et dont la fermeture se trouvait sur le côté. Il y avait même une paire de chaussure, aux talons pas trop hauts. Elle s'habilla de plus en plus perplexe, IL lui avait acheté une robe et des chaussures. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. _

_Elle le rejoignit dans son salon salle à manger, il avait mis un costume, dressée la table et magnifiquement décorée. Il y avait un vase avec une seule rose rouge et de chaque côté une bougie. Il lui tendit un verre de vin blanc, il rayonnait. _

Greg _ Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, ma Cuddles.

Lisa _ ….Merci, qu'est-ce qu'…

Greg _ Pas de questions, c'est ton anniversaire, alors profite de la soirée, je m'occupe de tout. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien prendre place, _lui dit-il, tirant une chaise._

_Elle s'assit complètement sous le charme, il était vraiment attentionné avec elle ce soir. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait cette facette de Gregory House._

_Le repas fut merveilleux, et la discussion animée. Ils parlèrent de Rachel bien sûr, mais aussi des 'misères' que Greg faisait à Wilson. enfin le moment du dessert arriva. _

_Greg déposa alors une assiette recouverte d'une cloche devant Lisa. Puis il alla s'asseoir. Et se mit à la fixer, une lueur que Lisa ne lui avait jamais vue dans les yeux._

_Le moment était arrivé, il sentait son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur, ses mains étaient moites. Quand il la vit attraper la poignée de la cloche, il cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Il vit la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit l'écrin dans l'assiette. Lorsqu'elle le prit d'une main tremblante, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle souleva le couvercle et découvrit une magnifique bague en or, sertie d'un non moins sublime solitaire._

_Elle vit des doigts longs et fins se saisir de la bague, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. La voix de Greg s'éleva enfin, grave et claire. Brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui._

Greg _ Lisa Cuddy, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? _demanda-t-il, tout en lui passant la bague à l'annulaire droit._

Lisa _(en larmes)_ _ Oui ! Mille fois oui !

_Elle se leva et se jeta à son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leur baiser fut intense. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol de leur chambre._

_Ils décidèrent que le mariage ne se ferait qu'après la naissance du bébé. Naturellement Wilson en fut le premier informé. Acceptant, avec joie, d'être le témoin de House._

_Cependant tout cela faillit mal se terminer. Lisa par hasard était tombée sur un des relevés de banque de Greg, qui avait glissé sous son bureau. Elle y avait vu qu'il faisait régulièrement des retraits. Environ 1000 dollars par mois, et puis il y avait aussi, ses occupations pendant ses jours de repos. Soit il était pris les matins, soit il était pris les après-midis. _

_Un jour Wilson l'avait surpris en pleurs dans son bureau. Elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Il lui avait promis de se renseigner. Trois semaines plus tard il était venu la chercher dans son bureau. _

Wilson _ Laissez votre paperasse et venez avec moi ! On va faire un tour

Cuddy _ Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant James ?

Wilson _ J'ai la réponse à vos questions, vous voulez savoir ?

Cuddy _(comprenant de quoi il voulait parler)_ _ C'est une autre femme ? Dites-moi la vérité !

Wilson _(ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire)_ _ Non, allez, venez, vous verrez bien !

_Il l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture et ils avaient atterri dans un des coin le plus pauvre de Princeton. Il avait garé sa voiture devant un vieil immeuble délabré. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée Lisa pu lire une plaque vissée sur la porte avec ses mots __« Dispensaire, porte de droite dans le hall ».__Elle suivit Wilson, elle commençait à se sentir vraiment idiote. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Ils entrèrent, c'était un appartement transformé, et le salon servait de salle d'attente, elle était bondée. Il y avait une jeune femme derrière un bureau juste à l'entrée. _

JF _ Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?

Cuddy _ non merci, _répondit-elle, voyant la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrir._

House _ Avec ceci ça devrait aller mieux, revenez me voir la semaine prochaine, tiens ça c'est pour toi. _Il tendit une sucette à la petite fille blottie dans les bras de sa mère._

Mère _ Merci docteur.

House _ Au suiv… _il venait de les voir en se retournant_. Lisa ? James ? Qu'est-ce….

Cuddy _(qui s'était approchée)_ _ On en reparle ce soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime. _Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et s'éloigna aussitôt._

_Avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, elle put entendre la voix d'un jeune lancer à House __« Elle est canon ta femme doc ! »_

_Elle demanda à Wilson de la ramener directement chez elle. Elle essuya une larme, dire qu'elle avait craint le pire. Elle s'en voulait, vraiment. _

Cuddy _ Greg travaillant bénévolement dans un dispensaire, je n'en reviens pas !

Wilson _ Il faut croire que ce qu'il a vécu, l'a profondément changé.

Cuddy _ Donc l'argent c'est pour le dispensaire…

Wilson _ oui…euh non…enfin pas celui-ci. Les trois autres médecins qui y travaillent ont réussi à convaincre leurs bienfaiteurs de donner plus de sous, l'arrivée d'un diagnosticien de renom les y a aidé.

Cuddy _ Mais alors cet argent ?

Wilson _(avec un sourire) __ C'est un don qu'il fait tous les mois au dispensaire où travaille Cloé Evans.

_Le soir même, le docteur Gregory House sut que sa future femme, était extrêmement fière de lui. Lisa s'endormit dans ses bras, lui posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse. A cet instant précis, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue**_

_**Le 11 août 3h43 du matin**_

_Il coupa le cordon et prit dans ses mains, ce petit être de chair et de sang, plié dans un linge, que la sage femme lui présentait. Il restait là, immobile, des larmes de joies coulaient sur ses joues et allaient s'écraser sur le tissu qui enveloppait son enfant. _

_Il se tourna enfin vers la mère, elle pleurait en silence, heureuse elle aussi. Contre toute attente, elle venait de donner la vie. House posa délicatement l'enfant sur le ventre de sa mère qui l'enveloppa aussitôt de ses mains. _

_Il posa sa main sur les siennes et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue._

House _ C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

Lisa _ Je te rappelle que nous l'avons fait à deux….alors, toujours d'accord pour le prénom ?

House _ Bien sûr, Sarah House, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Lisa _ Je t'aime…

House _ Je t'aime aussi

Sage-femme _ Je vous enlève votre fille, je vous l'amènerai plus tard dans votre chambre. Ces deux personnes, _elle désigna des infirmiers,_ vont vous y amener.

_House accompagna Lisa jusque dans sa chambre. Epuisée après plus de six heures de travail, elle s'endormit presque tout de suite. C'est à ce moment que Wilson entra dans la chambre. Il avança vers son ami debout près du lit et lui donna l'accolade._

Wilson _ Félicitations au « papa ».

House _ Merci…T'es déjà là ?

Wilson_ J'ai dormi dans mon bureau, une infirmière est venue me prévenir.

House _ Papa…Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser. Tu veux la voir ? Ils ont dû la laver, la peser, l'examiner donc elle doit être à la nurserie…prenant la direction de la sortie…Allez viens !

_Il jeta un regard à Lisa qui dormait tranquillement et suivit son ami qui, s'il avait pu courir, l'aurait certainement fait. Il se dirigea directement vers le berceau de sa fille et dit à voix basse._

House _ Jimmy je te présente ma fille Sarah….

Wilson _ Elle est adorable, _l'attrapant par le coude_, allez viens dans mon bureau.

House _ OK je te suis….._à sa fille, _papa va revenir.

_Alors que House se laissait choir sur le canapé, Wilson sortait une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, d'un de ses tiroirs. Il rejoignit son ami et lui servit un verre. House le prit et le but d'une traite, ce qui le fit tousser. Wilson lui remplit son verre à nouveau, cette fois-ci, il n'en but qu'une gorgée. Il regarda son ami, il venait de vivre un moment inoubliable, le prochain, était pour le mois suivant. Lisa allait devenir Madame House. _

_Mais ce soir, il devait parler à son ami. Il savait que les changements de comportement de House n'étaient pas dus qu'au seul coup sur la tête._

Wilson _ Est-ce que tu regrettes la décision que tu as prise, ce jour-là dans la chambre?

House _ Je ne comprends pas, _dit-il jouant l'étonné_

Wilson _ Si pour une fois tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un imbécile…. Alors ?

House _ Non, pas une seule minute depuis ce moment_. Il était devenu sérieux._

Wilson _ Tu as fait le bon choix, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as misé sur le bonheur…

House _ C'est mon plus beau mensonge aussi….Mettre mon changement de comportement sur le compte de mon amnésie…De toute façon, personne n'aurait cru que cela puisse être volontaire….Et pourtant.

Wilson _ Pourquoi ? _Il vit le visage de House se faire plus grave_

House _ J'ai eu une deuxième chance, la chance d'avoir enfin une vie heureuse avec Lisa.

_Il s'arrêta un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Wilson le regardait en silence, se confier ne faisait pas partie des choses que House faisait naturellement. Il lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées._

Wilson _ Tu ne nous as pas tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

House _ En effet, il y a eu des moments vraiment durs….Je n'ai pas toujours été inconscient durant cette semaine …. Quand Cloé m'a trouvé, j'étais plus mort que vif. Sans elle je crevais seul dans la rue…

Wilson _ Inutile de préciser ce que tu as pu vivre dans la rue, mon frère m'en a déjà donné une idée précise….Pourtant je te connais, ce n'est pas ça qui ta poussé à changer.

House _ Effectivement….Quand tu es venu dans la chambre pour chercher Lisa, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Ma mémoire était revenue et j'étais complètement paumé. J'ai passé la nuit à trier tous mes souvenirs et franchement, ce que j'ai découvert sur moi m'a fait peur…..

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, son regard se perdit à l'extérieur, focalisé sur les lueurs de la ville. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré, espérant faire disparaître la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et qui l'oppressait. Il devait sa vie à la gentillesse de trois femmes qui l'avaient aidé sans même le connaître. Il se retourna, s'appuya contre la porte vitrée, termina son verre. Il continua, son histoire._

House _ Je me suis rendu compte que « Luke », malgré son état, avait été plus heureux en 6 semaines que Gregory House en 50 ans….J'ai juste voulu voir si Gregory en était capable lui aussi….J'ai donc profité de la situation.

Wilson _ Je dirai que c'est plutôt réussi, voyant la mine fatigué de son ami, allonges-toi et dors un peu….Demain tu vas avoir du boulot !

House _ Euh non, c'est mon jour de repos !

Wilson _ Pas ce genre de boulot, je te parle d'une distribution de cigares à tous les hommes de cette hôpital pour fêter la naissance de votre fille!

_Et durant les 43 années qui suivirent, Gregory House ne regretta pas une seule fois le choix qu'il avait fait._


End file.
